


Intimacy

by baekstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinky, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstars/pseuds/baekstars
Summary: A collection of smutty, filthy one shots of our favorite couple.Will contain mature and possibily triggering content so please don't read if you are uncomfortable. Take note of the warnings plus tags and happy reading!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will only contain smutty, kinky one shots. These stories are going to be quite filthy and lewd so please make sure to stay away if that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> I will add tags as I add chapters.

Chapter 1: Boss's baby

Baekhyun is working as an intern/secretary for his dad's business partner Mr. Park. Work experience is not the only thing he gets.

Tags: Daddy kink, Dominant Chanyeol, Baby Baekhyun, Office romance, Age gap, Chanyeol is 12 years older, Use of toys, Over stimulation, Dirty talk, slight cockwarming, kinky.

Chapter 2: Sweet as sugar

Baekhyun marries a man twice his age for the luxuries his money would bring the small omega. Always been the kind of person who cares only about material things, Baekhyun doesn't mind and is satisfied with his marriage. However, a young man by the name of Park Chanyeol shakes his world to the core.

Tags: ABO, omega Baek, Alpha Chanyeol, Cheating, Infidelity, slutty Baekhyun, age gap, nipple play, lactation, milking breasts, drinking milk, multiple orgasms, Chanyeol being entirely too hot for Baekhyun to resist 

Chapter 3: Slightly Bitter

Sequel to Sweet as sugar!

Baekhyun’s life has been more than interesting since he started living with the Parks. Chanyeol satisfies him in more ways than one. 

However, jealousy is not a good color on them.

Tags: Infidelity, shameless smut, omega verse, Baekhyun being a cockslut, male lactation, slight slight angst, humiliation and slut shaming, kinda incest

Chanpter 4: Infatuation

Growing up, Baekhyun’s always had a crush on his brother and wanted so bad to be a part of his friends’ group.

Now at 19, he never would’ve thought this is how he’d end up being a part of them.

He wouldn't change it for the world though.

Tags: Incest, Gangbang, CONSENSUAL gangbang, Cb is the main pairing still and Cy is the only one who fucks his ass, Babie Baekhyunnie, Baek is a cock slut, blowjobs, dirty talking, everything that happens is completely consensual and being done with Baek’s permission, spanking, mentions of Bh’s hole as pussy, Baek is a pain slut too, please don't read it if you're uncomfortable


	2. Boss's baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is working as an intern/secretary for his dad's business partner Mr. Park. Work experience is not the only thing he gets.

Boss's baby

x

Baekhyun is working as an intern/secretary for his dad's business partner Mr. Park. Work experience is not the only thing he gets.

x

“Baek honey, are you alright?” Mrs. Byun asks. All movements and sounds of cutlery stop as two additional pairs of eyes also look up from their food and turn to the red faced boy. Baekhyun wishes he was anywhere but here.

He tries to take a deep breath and sit up straight.

Bad, bad idea.

The vibrator in his ass just moves in deeper with the tiny moment and the poor boy doesn’t know what to do. He stifles a moan and tries to smile. “I’m fine, mother. Just feeling a little hot.”

She nods and Baekhyun is thanking the heavens that the attention is off of him.

“Are you sure?”

Spoke too soon.

Sitting across from him is Mr. Park, looking so elegant and so perfect and so so smug.

“Y-yes, sir.” Baekhyun manages to stutter out.

“Did I overwork you too much earlier?” Chanyeol asks as his face scrunches up in pretend concern.

Baekhyun turns even redder than before. His dick throbs in his pants. He quickly glances at his parents before turning back to the man in the black suit with gorgeous blond hair swept back. “W-what?”

“At the office? Did I overwork you too much?” Chanyeol hides his smirk well; making sure only the nineteen year old boy sees it.

Baekhyun squirms in his seat, bites back a moan at the feeling of the vibrator stretching him so good. If he moves just a little bit he’ll be able to feel it against his prostate but he doesn’t want that right now. It’s already hard enough.

“Baekhyun?”

“N-no. I’m fine. Really.” With a determined breath, he flashes a perfect smile at Mr. Park, knowing this game too well.

The only thing he wants right now is Chanyeol’s cock deep deep inside him. But. He has to pretend he doesn’t. He has to pretend this doesn’t affect him.

Mr. Byun’s laugh brings him back to reality and Baekhyun focuses on trying to get some food in his mouth.

“You’re too good to him.” His father is saying as he gives Chanyeol a friendly pat on the back.

Byun Baekheo and Park Chanyeol are an odd pair. Mr. Byun has fifteen years on him and yet they are the closest friends. They are also business partners and run one of the biggest and most successful companies of the country.

“He’s a good kid.” Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun feels the praise all the way to his groin. For a second he forgets about their game and just wants to get on his knees for the older man. All he wants is to be a good boy for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is set to inherit the company after Baekheo retires and his parents thought it would be a good idea if he starts receiving training from a young age. So now that he is on a summer break from college, it was the perfect opportunity.

He has to earn everyone’s respect and show his worth by working from the bottom to the top. Only problem was that he can’t intern for Mr. Byun because of company policy since they are related. The obvious solution was for him to work under Chanyeol.

His parents don’t know how literal that is.

Baekhyun was excited and nervous when he found out he’d be working with Chanyeol. He’s always had a crush on the older man.

The conversation continues on and Baekhyun lets his mind wander to earlier at the office.

x

x

He is adding last minute notes on the files they would need for tomorrow when Mr. Park calls him to the office through the intercom.

“One moment, sir.” He quickly wraps his things up, assuming the boss is getting ready to leave and needs assistance since they are both getting off early. Chanyeol is supposed to have dinner with the Byuns today.

Baekhyun sets his packed bag on the seat before heading to the office. He’s met with Chanyeol behind his desk, looking at some papers with wired glasses perched low on his nose.

He looks like a wet dream. Baekhyun’s wet dream.

Chanyeol probably catches the look on his face as his gaze gets heavy and dark. “Come here.”

The authority in his voice has Baekhyun weak in the knees. In a moment he’s standing next to the CEO who has closed the file and is putting things in his briefcase. He doesn’t spare the young boy a glance as he slowly clears his table. Only when he takes off his glasses and puts them back in their case does he look at Baekhyun.

“Did you lock the door?”

Oh.

“N-no, sir.”

“You should’ve had, no?”

“I-I’ll lock it now-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, let it be.” Chanyeol smiles. “Let this be your punishment. Anyone can come in and see you being a little slut, yes?”

Baekhyun feels his face heat up. He can feel himself getting hard. And even though he is embarrassed to admit it, the thought of someone coming in and seeing Baekhyun being a slut for Chanyeol is so hot he has to clench his legs together.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Chanyeol has a glint in his eyes. “Maybe someday I’ll arrange an audience who can watch you getting fucked.”

Baekhyun whimpers. The thought making his dick fully hard now.

“Pants off. Now.”

Baekhyun obeys immediately. So so desperate to please. 

He strips them off to reveal milky skin and thick thighs which immediately make the CEO’s eyes go dark. But what makes him lose his composure and groan out loud is the panties.

Baekhyun is wearing red lace panties.

His tiny dick is straining against the fabric and he looks like the definition of lewd.

“I- I bought these yesterday. Do you like them?” The brown haired boy has the most innocent expression on his face. As if he’s not standing there, half naked, wearing lace panties, in the office of his boss with the door unlocked.

Chanyeol wants to wreck him.

“I love them, sweetheart.” The CEO reaches out to slowly poke the bulge of his dick on the lace panties and Baekhyun moans. “I have a surprise for you too. Come here.”

Chanyeol is leaning back in his seat, making space for Baekhyun between himself and the table. The smaller boy complies easily and lets Chanyeol maneuver him till he is facing the table and his ass is facing the older.

“Do you have any idea how good these look? Your ass is so lovely, baby.” Chanyeol’s big hands almost cover his entire butt and Baekhyun lets out a soft moan.

“Unfortunately we’re short on time so I’ll make this quick, yeah?”

“Y-yes.”

A loud smack on his ass. “Yes what?”

Baekhyun cries out. “Yes, daddy!”

“Good boy.”

The smaller is whimpering as Chanyeol slowly pulls his panties down and sets them aside on the table. He bends Baekhyun over the table with his ass jutting out and makes him spread his legs.

Baekhyun feels so lewd, being spread like this but he loves it. Loves it so much his legs are shaking.

Chanyeol squeezes his butt cheeks with his large hands before he spreads them open to reveal Baekhyun’s tiny, pink, fluttering hole. He presses a thumb against it and the smaller moans.

“What’s this baby?”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply immediately and that gets him a slap on his thigh.

“M-my pussy. That’s my pussy.” He feels so humiliated and yet he is so turned on. He absolutely loves dirty talk.

“And what’s this pussy for?”

“For taking Daddy’s cock.”

Chanyeol opens the bottom drawer to take out a bottle of lube, it’s already half empty. He bought it only a few days ago.

“And what are you, baby?”

“Daddy’s c-cock slut.”

“Good boy.” A large hand gives his back a long stroke. “Such a good boy.”

Baekhyun whimpers.

The sound of the lube bottle opening is loud in the otherwise quiet room and the smaller boy feels a shiver run down his spine in anticipation. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol is planning but he knows he’ll be a mess by the end of it.

After a moment Baekhyun feels a lubed finger against his hole and he jerks in response.

“Still.” The command is loud and strict and the young boy freezes completely as the finger slowly breeches past his rim and makes its way inside.

Chanyeol’s fingers are so thick and Baekhyun loves being fingered by them. His boss can make him come just by fingering him.

The CEO starts out slowly. He sets up a steady rhythm of putting his lone finger in and out of the tight pussy. He adds another finger then and Baekhyun already feels so full. The stretch burns for just a moment before it’s replaced by pleasure as Chanyeol starts fingering him faster now.

A third finger follows and Baekhyun nearly loses it. He just lies there with his cheek pressed to the glass table and takes all that is given to him. Chanyeol is relentless with his fingers, pace never slowing and the drag of his nails across Baekhyun’s walls is so delicious, it has the younger moaning.

And then Chanyeol finds his prostate.

The moan that follows is so loud it leaves the smaller boy trembling.

Chanyeol stands up then and leans over Baekhyun. He uses his free hand to pull the younger’s face from the table. “Not so loud, sweetheart. You don’t want anyone to hear, right?”

But Baekhyun is lost in the consistent pressure against his prostate that he can’t help but moan even more with Chanyeol’s deep voice right against his ear.

Chanyeol makes a sound of amusement.

“Look at you. Such a little slut.” He leans forward to leave a peck on Baekhyun’s parted lips. “Imagine if your dad comes in and finds you like this. What would he think, huh? His perfect son being a whore for his business partner.”

All the while long fingers never stop their assault on the poor boy’s prostate.

“D-daddy…please..”

“I guess I’ll just have to force you to not make a noise, huh?” With that Chanyeol stands up straight and the next thing Baekhyun knows, the older man is holding something against his lips.

“Open up, baby boy.”

Baekhyun realizes it’s his own red lace panties, bunched up in a ball. He obediently opens up his mouth and Chanyeol shoves them inside to act as an artificial gag.

“There now. You look so pretty with your mouth stuffed.” The CEO sits back down on his chair and proceeds to pull his fingers out of Baekhyun’s drenched pussy. The younger immediately makes a noise of protest which receives him a slap right on his gaping hole. The sound of his moans is muffled by the makeshift gag.

“Patience.” Is all Chanyeol says as he leans back to pull open a drawer. His movements are slow as he leans over Baekhyun again and shows him what he has in his hand.

It’s a baby pink silicone vibrator, bigger than the ones Baekhyun has at his home, hidden in a box no one will ever find.

“I bought this yesterday. Do you like it?” Chanyeol’s words are mocking as he watches Baekhyun whimper. He reaches down to pull the panties out from the smaller’s mouth and instead holds up the vibrator against his lips. “Open.”

Baekhyun is all too eager as he dutifully parts his mouth so Chanyeol can put the object inside. The CEO slowly fucks his mouth with the vibrator till it’s completely covered in spit. He pulls it out then and leans back till he’s level with Baekhyun’s ass.

The smaller feels the vibrator against his hole as Chanyeol slowly pushes it in, only stopping when it’s all the way inside. Baekhyun can’t stop the moan that leaves him.

Chanyeol helps him get up and turns him around. “How about you keep that inside for me all evening? Be a good boy and sit through the dinner with a vibrator up your pussy? Can you do that for daddy?”

Can he?

He’s already so turned on, his little cock leaking pre cum.

But he can do anything for his daddy.

Just for Chanyeol.

“Y-yes daddy.”

Chanyeol strokes his little, twitching cock. “Such a good boy.” He then helps Baekhyun put the panties back on. “Get on your knees.”

Baekhyun does. Immediately.

“Take care of daddy’s problem with your slutty mouth, yeah?”

“Yes, daddy.” Baekhyun gets to work immediately. He pulls the zipper of Chanyeol’s pants down and puts his hand inside the CEOs briefs to take out his big, hard cock.

Baekhyun loves sucking cock. He loved it even before he met Chanyeol. But sucking Chanyeol’s cock is what he loves best. It stretches his tiny mouth so well that it hurts and Baekhyun loves the feeling. He especially loves it when Chanyeol uses him for his own pleasure, when the CEO fucks into his mouth hard and fast and has the little boy crying.

Baekhyun wraps his hands around the monster cock and starts pumping it fast. He looks up at Chanyeol as he takes the head in his mouth and starts sucking. The CEO groans as he fists the younger’s hair in his hand and pulls.

Baekhyun moans around the cock in his mouth and slowly starts taking more and more of it inside. He uses his hand on the part that can’t quite fit in his mouth and starts bobbing up and down.

He also starts grinding against Chanyeol’s leg, the movement making the vibrator in his ass move against his prostate.

The CEO groans on a particularly hard suck. “Baby, you know you can’t come till I say so, right?” Chanyeol pulls at his hair till the younger boy meets his eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears and the taller loves the sight. “Stop moving. If you’ll be a good boy and do as daddy says, I’ll give you a reward later, yeah?”

It takes all of Baekhyun’s will power but he stops the grinding and moans out a muffled “Yes, daddy.”

He then focuses all of his attention on sucking the delicious cock in his mouth.

A sharp knock on the door startles them both and Chanyeol only has enough time to put the lube back in the drawer before the door opens.

“Chanyeol, you’re still here?”

Baekhyun almost chokes on the cock in his mouth. It’s his dad.

The table covers him entirely, he knows, but still he stops in fear. Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun’s head and slowly motions him to continue.

“I should be the one saying that, Mr. Byun. You’re the host; you should be home by now.” He sounds completely normal, like he doesn’t have his dick deep inside the son of the man he’s talking to.

Baekheo laughs. “I was just leaving. Came here to collect Baekhyun. He’s not on his seat though?”

Baekhyun feels so dirty. He continues bobbing his head up and down, letting the cock penetrate his throat. Just the idea that he is sucking the dick of his father’s partner while Baekheo is in the same room, makes him so so so hard.

His gaze then falls on his discarded pants on the floor beside the table and he nearly loses his breath. Only if Baekheo would look a little to the side, he would see the pants and their cover will be blown. He’d know. He’d know his son is being fucked by his partner on a daily basis for the past month.

Suddenly, the image of Baekheo sitting there and watching while Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun, fills the smaller’s mind and he feels pre cum gushing from his poor, neglected cock. He bites back a moan at the filthy imagery and starts sucking Chanyeol faster.

“Oh, I just sent him to collect some files for tomorrow.” He hears Chanyeol say. “You can go ahead though; I can drive him since I’m headed there anyway.”

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol puts his hand inside his suit pocket and pulls out a tiny object. Only when he presses on it and the intern simultaneously feels the toy inside of him start to vibrate that Baekhyun realizes it’s a small remote.

A whine escapes him before he can stop himself and he stills.

Shit. Was he too loud?

Only when Baekheo continues on talking like he didn’t hear anything does Baekhyun resume his movements.

The heavy cock on his tongue and the vibrations in his pussy are overwhelming and he knows he can come just from this.

But he won’t.

Not without permission.

“If it’s not a problem then sure.” Baekheo says. “Be quick though.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that Mr. Byun leaves and Chanyeol waits till the sound of footsteps fade before tugging on Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him off of his cock.

He leans down so their eyes meet. “I bet you liked that, huh? Getting your mouth fucked while your father stands just across the room.”

“Y-yes,” There’s drool running down his lips. “I loved it.”

Chanyeol makes him get up and helps him put on his pants. “Can’t be late, come on.”

They gather their stuff and leave through the emergency stairs to get to the basement parking so they can avoid running into anyone.

Every step makes the vibrator in his pussy move and Baekhyun doesn’t know how he’s supposed to last all evening.

They settle in the back seat and Chanyeol calls for his driver who also works part time at the office. Once they start driving and the separation between the front and back seats is in place, Chanyeol tugs on Baekhyun’s arm till the boy is on his knees on the car floor. He pulls his zipper open and takes out his cock.

“Who’s daddy’s little slut?”

“I-I am.”

They spend the car ride with Chanyeol fucking Baekhyun’s mouth till he comes and makes Baekhyun swallow every last drop.

x

x

They are all in the living room talking business with T.V playing in the background.

Baekhyun is sitting in an armchair with his legs folded underneath him, trying not to squirm too much. He has a light sheen of sweat covering his face and his eyes are half closed from the pleasure.

Back in the dining room while they were eating Chanyeol had turned the vibrator off since it was too quiet. But now, with the T.V concealing any unwanted noises, the vibrator is turned up to its maximum settings and it’s throbbing right against Baekhyun’s prostate.

He’s so so close to coming that he has to focus all his attention on trying to hold back his orgasm.

Chanyeol is sitting on the opposite armchair, one hand holding a glass of wine while the other is casually resting inside the pocket of his pants. Only Baekhyun knows what that hand is up to as he feels the vibrations stop completely when he’s on the verge of coming.

Chanyeol doesn’t even spare him a glance as he continues on talking about the latest project the company is working on.

The rest of the evening passes on in a similar manner, Baekhyun getting so close to having an orgasm more than a few times.

It’s when the clock hits 11 p.m. that Chanyeol gets up to take his leave. The intern who is once again close to an orgasm starts panicking. Chanyeol can’t leave him like this. He’s been such a good boy, doesn’t he deserve a reward? Doesn’t he deserve Chanyeol’s cock?

“Y-you can’t go!” All eyes turn to the younger Byun who doesn’t even know when he stood up. “I…I mean, Mr. Park just had a whole glass of wine, he can’t drive like that! He sent his driver home e-earlier.”

Baekhyun feels proud of himself for coming up with an excuse in time.

Chanyeol has an amused glint in his eyes as he looks at the intern. “It’s fine, Baekhyun.”

“No, he’s right.” It’s Mr. Byun. “You shouldn’t be driving. Stay the night.”

“Yes yes,” Mrs. Byun is fast to contribute. “I’ll have the maids clean up one of the guest’s room for you.”

At the end Chanyeol agrees and they have him settled in a room that is on the same floor as Baekhyun’s in the Byun mansion. All three Byuns accompany him to his room and Mrs. Byun hands him spare clothes they always have at hand. After making sure he is comfortable they bid him goodnight and turn to leave.

“Baekhyun, hey, I have to hand over some files before you leave.”

Baekhyun walks back towards Chanyeol who has his briefcase in his hand, nerves on high alert knowing his parents are standing just outside.

Chanyeol hands him a folder of some unnamed, unimportant files and whispers only low enough for Baekhyun to hear.

“Wait for me in your room, legs spread; only wearing those panties.” His voice is so casual. “Don’t touch yourself, don’t lock the door, and don’t cover yourself with a blanket. I’ll be there in half an hour. Understood?”

The vibrator turns on again.

“Yes, daddy.” Baekhyun whispers back and turns back around to join his parents. He sees them off to their room, kisses them goodnight and heads to his own.

He locks the door and strips, pulling off everything but the panties.

He wants to keep the door locked and only open it when Chanyeol comes in but he knows that’ll be a guaranteed punishment. Baekhyun’s been a good boy all day; he doesn’t want to ruin it now.

With dread but also excitement, he unlocks the door and walks to his bed. The smaller lies down on top of the comforter and spreads his legs, remembering his daddy’s instructions.

And then he waits.

The vibrator has been inside of him for six hours now and Baekhyun is hanging on the edge of sanity. The fact that he’s spread out on his bed with only his panties on and anyone can open the door and catch him like this… the smaller boy barely manages to hold back his orgasm.

He lies there for what feels like hours, falling in a trance where the only thing he can focus on is to not come.

The door opens then.

It’s Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cries out. He feels like he’s about to go crazy.

The sight that greets Chanyeol when he enters is a very lewd one. Save for the panties, Baekhyun is naked, soft milky skin on display. His legs are obscenely spread, drawing attention to his tiny dick straining against his underwear, the fabric wet from his pre come.

The intern’s face is drenched in tears and his eyes are glazed over.

Baekhyun’s whimper brings Chanyeol back to reality and he immediately turns the vibrator off and is on his baby’s side in a second.

“D-daddy…” Baekhyun is sobbing, the poor boy having been overstimulated for too long.

“Hey, baby,” Chanyeol puts his hands on the younger’s face and cups his cheeks. “Baby, you did so well. You were so good for daddy.”

“I w-was…?” The little body is trembling.

“Yes, sweetheart. You’ve been such a good boy.” Chanyeol leaves a soft peck on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Does Baekhyunnie get a reward..?”

“Baekhyunnie gets all the rewards he wants.” Another kiss on his lips.

“Can he please please have daddy’s cock? I deserve daddy’s cock, right?” And he’s sobbing again.

“Yes, baby. You deserve daddy’s cock.” Chanyeol kisses him properly then. He shifts his body so that he’s hovering over the smaller and dives in. The kiss is deep and so filthy, their tongues moving against each other. Baekhyun is clearly out of it, having a hard time keeping up with the kiss, drool running down his chin.

“Daddy… please..”

Chanyeol decides that his baby deserves the very best and he deserves it now. He makes quick work of his clothes and then gets up to lock the door. Next he takes out the lube from under Baekhyun’s bed, knowing that’s where he keeps it.

He settles between Baekhyun’s legs and stares at the red lace drenched with pre cum. Slowly, he pulls them off to look at Baekhyun’s fluttering hole.

“Push.” Is all he says.

Baekhyun complies immediately and the vibrator is pushed out from his stretched, abused pussy.

It leaves the smaller’s little hole gaping, desperate to be filled. It looks so pretty and so pink that Chanyeol can’t help but lean down and lick into it.

Baekhyun moans so loud, Chanyeol is sure the whole house heard it.

“Baby,” His voice is stern. The CEO’s eyes fall on the ruined panties and with a smug face he bunches them up in a ball and holds them up to Baekhyun’s lips. “Open.”

The way Baekhyun is so obedient makes Chanyeol go absolutely crazy.

He shoves the pre cum stained panties inside Baekhyun’s mouth and the intern moans around it. He goes back to licking the younger’s pussy.

His tongue pushes inside the hole and licks up the inner walls, making a mess of the young boy whose face is a mixture of tears and drool. When Chanyeol feels satisfied enough he pulls back to look at the smaller’s pussy clenching around nothing.

The intern’s hands are clutching the bed sheets as he tries to ground himself.

“So desperate.”

Baekhyun’s only response is a moan as Chanyeol opens the lube bottle and finally coats his fingers with it. He shoves three of his fingers inside his baby’s hole at the same time and Baekhyun’s back arches off the bed.

He thrusts his fingers for half a minute at max before pulling out and covering his dick with lube.

The sight makes Baekhyun delirious. He wants that cock inside of him now. And that’s exactly what he gets as Chanyeol hovers over him, aligns his dick against his hole and pushes inside, hard.

“Come, come for me, baby,” He grunts out just as he sheaths himself inside the intern to the hilt.

And Baekhyun does. He comes so hard his eyes roll back and all he sees is white. Intense pleasure sweeps through his body and the young boy loses all awareness of his surroundings.

He has never felt this good before and he never wants it to stop.

When he comes back down from his high, Chanyeol is still inside him, still hard. He looks at the younger with love in his eyes and a tender expression on his face. He pulls the panties out of the smaller’s mouth. “You okay?”

“Yes..”

He receives a pinch on his right nipple.

“Yes, daddy!”

“Good boy.” Chanyeol kisses him then. It’s soft and deep and so different from the kiss they shared earlier. “Still want daddy to fuck you?”

One orgasm is not enough when he’s been put through hours of torture.

“Please….”

Chanyeol kisses down his neck, stopping to suck hickies onto his sensitive skin. Baekhyun can only moan as he feels himself getting hard again. The CEO moves down his chest and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it while his hand pinches the smaller’s other nipple.

Baekhyun is desperate for more so rolls his hips forward.

The reaction is immediate. Chanyeol looks up with a glint in his eyes. “I was going a little soft on you so you could recover from your orgasm. But baby just likes to be naughty, huh?”

He sits up. He takes Baekhyun’s legs by the ankles and pushes them back, folding the small body in half. Chanyeol goes insane then. He thrusts up hard and fast, not giving Baekhyun any time to adjust to the pace.

He’s pounding into the smaller, his balls slapping against Baekhyun’s ass and making smacking sounds. The intern moans, Chanyeol’s pace only fastens.

The CEO manages to find his prostate in no time and is aiming his thrusts just right. Baekhyun can only just stay there and take it all. He loves it though. He loves it when Chanyeol loses his composure and fucks Baekhyun senseless.

The older leans down and indulges Baekhyun in a messy kiss. He lets go of the smaller’s legs and finds his cock. Chanyeol’s large hand completely engulfs the tiny dick, and he starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The double sensation of his prostate being pounded and his dick being stimulated has Baekhyun going crazy and before he knows it he’s on the edge of coming.

“D-daddy.. wanna- wanna come please..”

“Hold it.”

“Dadd-”

“Hold. It.”

Baekhyun is sobbing, not caring that he’s being loud, not caring that he’s being fucked obscenely in his bedroom while his parents are sleeping in the same house. He just wants to come.

Suddenly Chanyeol pulls out and manhandles the smaller’s body till Baekhyun is on his hands and knees, ass high in the air. In one stroke the CEO is inside him again picking up where he left off and thrusting hard and fast. Baekhyun pushes his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds he’s making.

A loud spank lands on his ass. “Don’t hide your face.”

He gets spanked a few more time because; well, just because Chanyeol can. But the spanks are welcomed. The spanks ground him and keep him from losing his mind.

Chanyeol is close, Baekhyun can tell from the erratic snapping of his hips. Next thing he knows, the CEO has his hand around the intern’s dick and he’s leaning forward to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Come for me.”

They come together.

Chanyeol’s cum filling Baekhyun to the brim, while the smaller’s lands in the CEO’s hand.

The second orgasm is just as intense as the first one and Baekhyun loses all his strength. He’s lying down on his side with Chanyeol behind him, his large hand still covering the smaller’s dick.

“Open your mouth.”

Baekhyun barely has any mental energy left to obey the command but he slowly parts his lips. Chanyeol brings his cum stained hand to the intern’s mouth.

The intention is clear.

Slowly Baekhyun starts licking the cum, his own cum, off of Chanyeol’s hand. Only after all the cum is cleaned off does the CEO get up.

“I’ll be back.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have the strength to protest as he watches Chanyeol walk to the bathroom. Moments later the taller is back with a wet towel.

Baekhyun is half asleep while Chanyeol cleans him and gets rid of the soiled comforter. He knows where to get a spare one, having been in this position before and pulls out a baby blue comforter from Baekhyun’s huge closet.

He’s back in a second and the smaller reaches out a hand. “Stay the night? In my bed?”

It’s risky.

But when have they not been risky.

“Okay. I’ll make sure to leave before anyone wakes up.”

Baekhyun smiles and watches as Chanyeol gathers the lube and the soiled panties and puts them under Baekhyun’s bed. He reaches out for the pink vibrator when Baekhyun stops him.

“Will you… will you put it i-inside me?” The intern’s face is red, his eyes downcast.

Chanyeol puts a finger under his chin and pushes his face upward till their eyes meet. “Why?”

Baekhyun knows he has nothing to be embarrassed of. Not in front of Chanyeol. “I.. I like it. The feeling of it being inside for so long. As long as it doesn’t vibrate!”

Chanyeol chuckles as he puts the vibrator under the bed. They’ll wash everything tomorrow. “Do you wanna try something better?”

“What?”

“Ever heard of cock warming?”

Baekhyun is surprised at how much he can blush even after all the dirty things they’ve done. “Y-yes.”

“Do you wanna try it?”

“Yes please.”

Always so polite.

Chanyeol lubes up his cock and strokes it till he’s hard again. He then settles behind Baekhyun and slowly starts pushing it inside the smaller’s hole.

“Your pussy takes me so well, baby.”

It takes a while to find a comfortable angle but before long they’re both lying there, content, with Chanyeol’s cock deep deep inside Baekhyun’s pussy.

xx

Next morning at breakfast, Mrs. Byun turns to Baekhyun in concern.

“Sweetie, the maid says she heard some weird noises coming from your bedroom last night, everything okay?”

Baekhyun freezes. Damn the maids and damn their nosiness.

He looks up to see Chanyeol hiding a smirk and the smaller feels his bratty side rise. He turns to his mother. “It was nothing, mom. Just had a really really scary nightmare.”

Chanyeol has a glint in his eyes when their gazes meet.

Oh, Baekhyun’s so gonna get spanked for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little secret: This is the first time I've written smut hehe. Hope you guys like it! Please leave feedback!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Baekstars26


	3. Sweet as sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun marries a man twice his age for the luxuries his money would bring the small omega. Always been the kind of person who cares only about material things, Baekhyun doesn't mind and is satisfied with his marriage. However, a young man by the name of Park Chanyeol shakes his world to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read intro for chapter tags and/or warnings

Baekhyun is tired.

He is so so tired. He hasn’t slept in the last twenty four hours and the baby just wouldn’t stop crying. Baekhyun rocks little Changnim in his arms, hoping the little one will settle down. But literally nothing is helping.

Baekhyun was supposed to attend a party today. It was a very important party too. All high class omegas were invited so they could mingle and also flaunt their husbands’ money. Baekhyun had bought a special suit for this party, tight pants that showed off his ass and thighs and a loose silk shirt that would bring attention to his perky omega tits. He hasn’t been attending any parties since Changnim was born three months ago.

Post pregnancy had left his body a little on the chubbier side.

He has finally regained his figure after extensive exercise and a controlled diet- although his body is not exactly like it was before the pregnancy. For one, he has tits now which are very sensitive and swollen with milk. They aren’t huge like how they get with female omegas but they are definitely sexy. He also has gained more fat in his ass. But all of this, as his husband Changho tells him, has made Baekhyun just look sexier.

Today was his chance to show off all of this. He had arranged for a baby sitter but she had cancelled last minute. He could easily arrange for another one; he was the young husband of CEO Changho. But his baby has been distressed and crying since morning and Baekhyun didn’t want to leave him.

When little Changnim gives another loud wail Baekhyun decides to change his clothes and then feed him.

Cause the main problem that has both the mom and the baby in distress is the scorching heat. The internal air conditioning system in their apartment had broken down close to the morning. Changho had spent the night at his mansion so Baekhyun had to call him to let him know. The alpha assured his husband that he will send someone and had also promised to visit the omega tonight.

The maintenance guy is still not here though and Baekhyun is tired of waiting for him. He needs to change Changnim’s clothes and then also change his own. The shirt he’s wearing is drenched in sweat and is sticking to his back.

He goes to the baby’s room first. He changes Changnim’s diaper and skips the clothes, it’s too hot anyway. He carries the 3 month old to his own room then and after putting him down on the bed and making sure there were enough pillows for him to not fall, Baekhyun quickly goes to the washroom. He strips and gets under the shower; hands immediately going to his sensitive breasts which start throbbing the moment water touches them.

Baekhyun is quick to wash himself, not wanting to leave the baby awake and alone. After drying himself and checking on Changnim, the omega steps inside his walk in closet. He puts on the new black panties he bought a couple days ago and looks at himself in the mirror.

Baekhyun’s closet is filled with the most expensive clothes and lingerie money can buy. His husband is very generous with the money he gives the omega. In fact, this is the only reason Baekhyun married Changho in the first place. A man who is twenty five years older than him.

At twenty six, Baekhyun knows he was one of the most desirable omegas in his family. There were a lot of alphas wanting to date him, wanting to fuck him.

But the brunette only has love for material things. He would let alphas fuck him as long as they offered him a gift worthy of the omega. That’s how he has always lived and would have continued on living had he not met Changho.

They’d met at one of those elite, high class parties. The only reason Baekhyun was there was because Jinhwa, the alpha who had arranged the gathering had invited him with a pretty set of clothes and a diamond bracelet along with the card he sent.

Baekhyun had giggled when he’d accepted; knowing that letting the alpha fuck his pussy for one night gave him gifts worth a fortune. It was so easy.

Changho had only caught his attention when one of the omegas he was talking to had whispered to him that the CEO was most definitely the richest man in the room that night. And that the alpha was looking for a partner since he lost his wife six months ago.

Baekhyun had very subtly approached the older man. The expensive suit he wore and the Rolex watch on his wrist were clear indicators of his wealth. The omega didn’t care about age. An alpha cock was just an alpha cock. Baekhyun didn’t care who it belonged to as long as he got what he wanted.

He spent major part of the night trying to charm the man and he succeeded. The night ended with Changho’s number in his phone and Jinhwa’s cock in his pussy.

After two months of dating, Changho proposed with the fattest diamond ring Baekhyun had ever seen. The omega immediately said yes and they got married in Hawaii shortly afterwards.

Changho’s kids from his previous marriage obviously didn’t attend. They hated Baekhyun to the point that they didn’t even want to meet him. 

His alpha had to buy him a new apartment in the elite part of the city because his kids refused to let Baekhyun even step a foot in their family mansion.

The omega didn’t care, really. He had no motivation to kiss those bratty kids’ asses and try to get on their good side. He was fine with a separate apartment and a husband who showered him with money and gifts and also fucked him till he was satisfied.

The pregnancy had been unexpected. Changho had knotted him when he went through his heat but Baekhyun had been on pills. It was unexpected but not unwelcomed. Changho often joked about becoming a new dad at the age of 51 and was as attentive as he could be during the entire nine months.

His job kept him away a lot but he made up for it by expensive gifts and some very interesting sex toys for the omega.

Now, as Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror, wearing only panties, he suddenly wants to use one of his dildos right now. But the heat brings him back to reality and he wishes he could also skip the clothes. He can’t though because the maintenance guy will be here soon.

But the weather is too intense and he literally cannot wear a shirt and pants right now. His eyes fall on the various silk robes hanging in his lingerie section and he decides to fuck it. He chooses a purple colored one only because it’s the longest robe he has, it reaches just above his knees. He doesn’t fasten it yet, leaving his tits out.

He goes on to pick up Changnim who immediately starts wailing in hunger, knowing his source of food is close by. Baekhyun sits down on the sofa in his living room and settles the baby in his arms till the little one is comfortable. He brings Changnim’s mouth to his right nipple and the baby latches on immediately.

A sigh escapes the omega when his son starts sucking. The pressure of the milk in his breasts is always so painful and getting the liquid out is amazingly relieving. Baekhyun’s body produces milk in an extensive amount, a lot more than baby Changnim consumes in a day.

This leaves the poor omega’s breasts swollen and filled with too much milk. Changho sometimes drinks from him when the omega cries in pain and begs the alpha. His husband isn’t really fond of the activity though, being someone who doesn’t like milk in general.

So most of the time Baekhyun ends up milking himself, dainty fingers pinching and pulling at his own swollen nipples till the milk starts spilling and relieves some of the pressure.

He’s leaning back on the sofa while Changnim happily suckles when the doorbell startles them both. Baekhyun gets up quickly and goes to put the baby down in his crib. The little one protests at first but quickly gets distracted by one of the hanging toys.

The doorbell rings again and the omega hastily ties up his robe, only checking it once to see his tits are covered. He opens the door but the sight that greets him is quite odd.

Baekhyun was expecting an old man in a blue jumpsuit. What he gets instead, is a young, extremely hot, tall alpha standing there in designer jeans and a black shirt stretched across his wide, muscled torso. He has a big toolbox in his hand.

The reaction Baekhyun’s body gives is immediate. He feels heat pool low in his stomach.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

The omega doesn’t correct that he’s no longer a Byun, too focused on the boy’s deep voice. When the said boy receives no response he lightly clears his throat.

“I was called to fix your air conditioning?”

Baekhyun snaps out of it and moves to the side to let the alpha pass. “Oh yes, come on in please.”

The omega manages to get a whiff of the other’s scent when he steps inside and gosh, the alpha smells so delicious, Baekhyun feels slick start to gather in his hole.

It has been a few days since Changho last fucked him; Baekhyun concludes he’s just feeling extra needy.

“I’m Park Chanyeol.” The young alpha offers his hand.

Baekhyun takes it.

The omega has always had a size kink. He would love it when alphas much bigger than him would manhandle him and fuck him. The size of Chanyeol’s hand which completely dwarfs Baekhyun’s much smaller one has the omega whimpering internally.

He can feel more slick gather in his cunt and he just hopes Chanyeol isn’t able to smell his arousal.

“B-Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol doesn’t let go of his hand immediately as his eyes rake down the tiny omega’s body. Baekhyun knows he looks entirely too lewd in just a thin, silk robe that barely reaches his knees. The alpha’s eyes stop on the swell of the other’s breasts and Baekhyun knows, he knows his nipples are standing hard at attention.

Chanyeol’s eyes go dark before he looks up and smiles wide. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Baekhyun pulls his hand back and nods. “You too.”

The young alpha is so tall and so handsome too, the married man can only stare at the way his shirt is so tight and how his arms are so muscular. Baekhyun suddenly gets a very lecherous vision of those arms pinning him down and him being completely helpless as the boy fucks him.

“Uh, will you show me where the main circuit is?”

The alpha smirks like he knows exactly what the older is thinking and Baekhyun snaps out of his dirty fantasies. “Oh, I’m sorry! Um, this way please.”

The omega leads him to the back of the apartment to where the main circuit is located. He’s completely oblivious of the way the alpha’s eyes are glued to his ass as it sways with every step.

When they reach there Chanyeol immediately sets his toolbox down and gets to work. Baekhyun doesn’t know much about these things so he just stands, leaning against the wall as he watches the man do his thing.

The omega has his legs pressed together because just the sight of this tall alpha has slick running down his thighs. He desperately needs something inside of him.

“Are you just going to just stand there and watch?” His voice sounds amused and it has Baekhyun blushing.

What else is he supposed to do?

“Uh- can I get you something to drink?” He asks just to be polite (also because the alpha’s voice is so hot and he wants him to keep talking.)

Chanyeol stops what he’s doing and turns to look at Baekhyun. His eyes immediately land on the omega’s chest. “I’m definitely thirsty….”

Baekhyun’s breath stops for a second, there’s some heavy tension in the room.

Chanyeol moves his eyes back to the older’s face. He smiles. “Some water would be nice.”

The omega startles. Gosh, what is wrong with him. Maybe the heat is getting to him. Or maybe Chanyeol knows exactly what he’s doing and is just messing with the smaller.

“Um- uh sure. Just a minute.”

Baekhyun rushes to the kitchen and leans his arms against one of the counters. He has no idea why he’s reacting this way. Why is his mind going crazy and why is his pussy leaking.

He straightens and looks down at his body. Only to notice the two wet patches on his robe right where it’s covering his tits.

The patches are quite big. Which means they have been there for a while. Which also means that this is what Chanyeol was staring at.

Baekhyun lets out a whimper at the realization. He doesn’t know what it means but he does know what he should be doing. He should be going to his room and putting on some decent clothes.

What he does instead is squeeze his breasts lightly with both hands and feel the milk running down and more wet patches forming on the robe.

He then takes out a cold water bottle from the fridge and goes back to where Chanyeol is. The alpha is busy with a screwdriver in his hand as he examines the wires that look too complicated for Baekhyun to understand. The former looks up when the omega is back with water in his hands.

Baekhyun waits for a reaction when Chanyeol’s eyes land on his chest again, the nipples standing against the silk material. The look in the alpha’s eyes changes and for a moment it feels like something big is about to happen. Like the tension in the room is finally going to snap.

Baekhyun lets a small sigh leave his lips as he feels more slick gush out of his cunt. He wants something to happen. He wants the need he is feeling to be satisfied.

Chanyeol reaches forward and the omega holds his breath.

But the alpha only takes the bottle from his hand and steps back as if nothing happened. The older doesn’t know if he’s imagining it but there’s a teasing glint in the other’s eyes as he uncaps the bottle and drinks from it, his adam’s apple bobbing and making the poor omega feel so needy.

“Thank you,” Is he all he says before he gets back to work.

Baekhyun also goes back to leaning against the wall and just watching.

“You look awfully too young to be doing this job.”

The alpha chuckles. “I am too young to be doing this job. This is actually an internship that’s a requirement for this one course for my university degree. My father actually owns the company I’m working for.”

“Ooh, rich dad, huh? You could’ve just made him give you a fake experience certificate then.” Baekhyun doesn’t understand why someone with that much money would like to work a job like this. “I hope you know what you’re doing though.”

The omega is starting to get addicted to the way this young man laughs.

“Don’t worry; I’m the best in my class.” He hums as he focuses on the task at hand and doesn’t speak for a few seconds. “And about just getting a certificate, well, I actually want the experience. Dad owns a lot of companies and I’m looking forward to inheriting this one. But I need to work small jobs before I go to the top, you know?”

Baekhyun doesn’t. He never understood the appeal of working hard. Why does he have to work hard for money when there are other ways he can get it? But then again, Chanyeol is an alpha, life for him is different.

“How old are you, Chanyeol?” He sounds so forced-casual.

The alpha picks up on his tone and looks at him with a smirk. “I’m legal, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He turns back to work. “I turned 19 a few months ago.”

“That’s quite young.” Baekhyun observes, wondering how the alpha is like in bed. Is he an experienced, attentive lover? Or does he not even last more than five minutes?

Somehow Baekhyun knows it’s the first one.

“And you, Mr. Byun? How old are you?”

“Oh, please call me Baekhyun.” The omega squirms a little, the slick between his legs making him a bit uncomfortable. “I’m 26. I suddenly feel so old now.”

“Not too old, I suppose.” His voice sounds a little mocking. “I hear your husband is twice your age.”

His husband.

Baekhyun had momentarily forgotten about his husband.

He feels shame in the words Chanyeol says though. He doesn’t understand why. Because it’s not like he’s ever hidden that he’s a slut who likes to go after material things.

Yet when Chanyeol says it, it makes humiliation rise.

It also makes his pussy dripping wet.

“Well, he fulfills my needs so..” He shrugs, not knowing what to say.

Chanyeol turns to look at him then, his voice low and his gaze dark. “Does he?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what the younger means by this. All he knows is that the deep voice is doing things to his body.

The alpha takes a step forward and-

The loud cry of the baby startles them both and Baekhyun snaps out of whatever was happening.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be back.”

He rushes to the nursery and sees his dear, little Changnim wailing loudly, tears stained with cheeks.

“Oh, sweetie.” Baekhyun picks him up. “Mommy is so sorry, let me feed you.”

He sits down in the only armchair in the room and opens the tie of his flimsy robe, letting the warm air touch his tits. He leans back and settles down with the baby suckling on his left nipple.

Baekhyun is still aroused, slick wetting in his cunt. Even though he knows the concept is very lewd but the little one sucking the milk out of his titty feels so good that Baekhyun has his eyes closed in pleasure.

He doesn’t know how long he stays like this but soon Changnim is full and asleep, his mouth still around his mother’s nipple. The omega decides to stay like this for a little while longer.

The sound of a hitch in breath in the quiet room has Baekhyun opening his eyes wide and gasping when he realizes the sound came from Chanyeol who’s standing at the door, his eyes glued to the omega’s exposed breasts.

It takes the older a moment to compose himself as he quickly gets up to put the baby back in his crib and tie his robe closed. “Ah, I-I’m sorry. His feeding was interrupted earlier.. uh..”

Baekhyun is so red in the face.

He’s also so wet.

“I apologize.” The alpha says, averting his eyes. “You weren’t in the living room and the door was open…”

“It’s –It’s alright.” Baekhyun is fidgeting with the knot on his robe. “Did you need something?”

“Uh yeah,” Chanyeol clears his throat. “So the problem was that the AC short circuited. That’s not very uncommon and can be fixed in two minutes.”

“But?”

“But. Your circuit breaker fried in the process. I can turn the system back on but you’ll need to have a new circuit breaker installed.”

They go back to where they were earlier and Chanyeol explains the process again while showing Baekhyun the numerous switches and a thing he calls the circuit breaker. The omega understands only half of it.

After messing with the wires for a bit and then pressing on a switch, the air conditioning turns on. Baekhyun is ecstatic. Fucking finally!

He’s about to thank the young alpha when the sound of his phone ringing has him rushing to the living room. Changho’s name greets him on the screen and Baekhyun immediately picks up.

“Hey, honey.”

“Hello my little sweetheart, did the maintenance guy come yet?”

“Yep. He fixed the aircon too.”

“Oh, good. I’m on my way there. Will reach in ten minutes.”

“Oh? You’re coming here?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he feels disappointed. He shouldn’t want some more alone time with the young alpha in his house.

“Yes. Missed you so much so decided to leave office early.”

“Aww, miss you too, honey. Can’t wait for you to get here.”

When they hang up and Baekhyun turns around, he sees Chanyeol standing there with his toolbox in his hand.

“Oh, you’re leaving?”

Baekhyun knows he sounds disappointed.

“Gotta get back to work.”

“What about the circuit uh, circuit breaker?”

“Well, I’ll have to buy one for you. I was thinking I could get it today and then come back tomorrow to install it.”

Getting to see this alpha again tomorrow? Fuck yes.

“That’d be great. And your payment?”

“Don’t worry about that. Your husband settled that already.”

“Oh, um okay then…”

They stand there unmoving before Chanyeol offers him his hand. “See you tomorrow, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun feels the deep voice all the way to his cock.

“T-tomorrow.”

The alpha leaves then and after making sure the door is locked, Baekhyun falls back on the sofa. Slowly he reaches down with his right hand and sneaks it inside his robe. He easily finds his pussy and when he retraces his hand to look at it; his fingers are completely drenched in slick.

He licks the liquid off of his hand, moaning around the fingers in his mouth.

That’s how his husband finds him; robe opened to reveal his naked body, legs spread wide open. One hand busy playing with his pussy while the other is in his own mouth.

Changho groans at the sight and drops his briefcase on the floor to jump on the needy omega. He fucks him there, on the couch. Mounts him from behind and spanks his ass as he pounds into him hard and fast.

Baekhyun is a moaning mess as he cries and brings both of his hands to his leaking tits, pinching and twisting the nipples as milk gushes out.

And all this time he has his eyes closed, imagining that it’s Chanyeol who’s fucking him. He pretends it’s Chanyeol’s dick going in and out of his cunt, Chanyeol’s hands abusing his nipples as the poor omega cries in pleasure.

He comes with a scream, having one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

xx

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s doing this.

Maybe he does know but he’s pretending it means nothing.

He woke up this morning to find Changho’s fingers inside his pussy. After he let the alpha fuck him, with Baekhyun on all fours as his husband pounded into him before behind, the omega cooked some nice breakfast and made sure to send his husband back to office happy and satisfied. 

He then gave Changnim a bath, dressed him up in some super cute clothes and then fed him till the baby was full. He called Kyungsoo, an omega Changho has hired to take care of the baby when Baekhyun needs some me time. Kyungsoo is not a baby sitter, he’s a professional that works with kids and takes a huge amount of money for it. He has a small facility of sorts where rich couples leave their children for a few hours while they’re busy.

So basically an elite daycare.

Kyungsoo arrives half an hour later during which Baekhyun prepares a bag for the baby. Changnim and the newly arrived omega leave immediately. Usually Baekhyun would ask him to stay for tea but today he doesn’t.

Because today he’s planning something. 

Which brings him to his current predicament as he wonders why is he doing it.

The omega is in his bathroom, naked, getting rid of every single hair on his body. He’s delicately shaving around his pussy, making sure it’s clean and smooth. He doesn’t really need to do this; he shaved a few days ago. Besides, an omega’s body doesn’t have much hair to begin with. But he wants to make himself as perfect as he can.

He doesn’t think about why he’s doing it. The answer is obvious, no matter how much he’s trying to avoid it in his head.

He gets ready to take a shower then, washing himself thoroughly. Usually he would sit in his bathtub for hours, just relaxing. But he doesn’t know when Chanyeol will arrive.

Chanyeol.

Just the name has Baekhyun clenching his empty pussy.

His bath time is also the time he milks his breasts everyday but today he doesn’t. He touches them and moans at the fullness but he doesn’t pinch the nipples as he usually would. He leaves them for later.

He doesn’t know what later means but at this point he’s just trying to make himself as appealing as possible.

He dries himself after he’s out of the shower and heads to his walk in closet. Since the aircon is working again he should obviously be wearing decent clothes because he’d be having a stranger alpha in his home soon.

Baekhyun has stopped pretending now though. He admits that he’s doing all of this to seduce Chanyeol. So he feels no shame as he reaches for a black robe. He doesn’t even put on panties this time as he wears the robe which reaches his mid-thigh.

He admires himself in the mirror as he tries different positions. He bends over and looks back in the reflection to see how the robe rides up and exposes his wet pussy. He sits down and observes how the silk parts and his small cock is visible for anyone to see.

The doorbell rings and Baekhyun quickly checks his reflection one last time before he’s off to open it.

The sight of the tall, young alpha startles the omega even though he was expecting Chanyeol to be on the other side. Baekhyun just has a hard time believing that such beauty is possible.

Chanyeol runs his eyes down the omega’s little body that’s scantily covered. His eyes stop on Baekhyun’s chest for more than a few seconds and the older loves the attention.

The alpha is blatantly staring and he’s not even trying to hide it.

After spending some extra time on the omega’s thighs as well, Chanyeol finally looks up to meet his eyes.

“Hello, Baekhyun.” His smile is mischievous, like he knows a secret no one else does.

“Hello… Chanyeol.”

He welcomes the alpha inside and offers him something to drink. The younger declines and asks if he can fix the circuit breaker right away. Baekhyun leads him there and just like yesterday they both take the same positions.

Chanyeol opens his toolbox which also contains a new circuit breaker.

“I’ll be turning off the aircon while I fix this so it’s gonna get a little hot.” His eyes drop to Baekhyun’s outfit. “But I guess you’re dressed appropriately enough for it.”

Baekhyun only nods, his cheeks red from the subtle jab.

It gets quiet for a while before the omega finds enough courage to speak again. “So, what exactly do you study?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looks surprised to be asked such a question. “Electrical engineering.”

“Oh, a smart one then.” Baekhyun finds that hot. “But how will you manage a company with that degree?”

Chanyeol laughs. “Well, you’re right. But me getting that company still has at least 8 to 10 years. I’ll also be studying business administration before I do my masters in engineering.”

“So you’re planning on studying for the next, what five, six years?” It’s Baekhyun’s turn to be surprised. “I was never a big fan of studying too much.”

“Did you go to college?”

The omega gasps. “Of course I did! I wasn’t that bad.”

The younger chuckles. “What did you study then?”

“Interior design. Tried to work afterwards but … well it took too much of my time and I had other… interesting offers”

Chanyeol hums and glances at Baekhyun’s outfit once again.

They spend the next twenty minutes talking. It’s about random things and the omega finds himself laughing more than he has in the past few years combined. There’s a youthful energy about Park Chanyeol, his charm is unbelievable and all this while there’s not a moment that Baekhyun forgets about his own arousal.

His cunt is drenched from the alpha’s voice alone.

Baekhyun only notices that the aircon is back on when Chanyeol announces that he’s done and starts wrapping up his things.

The omega panics for a moment. He can’t let the younger go like this.

“Would you like some tea or coffee perhaps?”

The alpha picks up his toolbox and gives a polite smile. “I don’t want to bother you too much.”

“No no, I insist. Let me make you something.”

“Some tea would be nice, thanks.”

It’s only with this intention that Baekhyun leads the alpha back to the living room, the events that happen next were not intentional on the older’s part at all. Okay maybe in the long run yes, but right at that moment Baekhyun’s only intention was to get some tea for the younger.

He’s walking in front of Chanyeol when he sees one of Changnim’s plushies on the carpet right beside the sofa. It must have fallen from the bag when Kyungsoo came to collect the baby.

“Uh, how did that get here...” With a small frown, Baekhyun bends down to pick it up. Entirely unaware of how his robe rides up and the alpha’s eyes fall on his exposed, wet pussy.

It’s only when Chanyeol groans loudly and strong alpha pheromones fill the air all around them that Baekhyun notices what happened.

He stays like that for a while, bent down, ass exposed, hand on the toy.

Only when he hears the thud of Chanyeol’s toolbox hitting the floor and the alpha’s body coming really really close to him that Baekhyun straightens.

He makes sure his ass rubs against the taller’s crotch in the process.

Two large hands settle on his waist and squeeze. Chanyeol’s lips are next to his ear as he leans down. “Damn it, I tried so hard. It was impossible but I tried to resist you.” He pulls Baekhyun’s back flush against his chest so the smaller can feel the hardness of his arousal. “But even I have my limits.”

The omega moans. Chanyeol’s hold is so tight and so strong.

“What, nothing to say? Are you gonna pretend you didn’t actively try to seduce me?”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun is so hard and so wet right now.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Oh really?” His hand sneaks around to the front of the omega’s little body as he takes hold of the knot tying the robe closed. With expert fingers he slowly unfastens it, the silk easily parting to reveal the older’s body. Perky tits with swollen nipples and a small omega cock.

Chanyeol’s hand travels further down as it reaches between Baekhyun’s legs. The omega parts his legs on instinct and the younger’s hand strokes his wet pussy.

He retraces his hand back and holds it in front of the smaller’s face. His hand is completely drenched in slick. “Well, this begs to differ.”

Baekhyun can only whimper, feeling his legs turn to jelly. The only thing holding him up is the alpha’s arm around his waist.

“Open up,” Is what Chanyeol says as he brings his fingers to the omega’s mouth. Baekhyun’s response is immediate as he opens his mouth wide and lets the alpha push his fingers inside. He licks the hand clean, tasting his own arousal.

“So obedient.” Chanyeol’s laugh is so boyish and just so hot. “Where’s your kid?”

It takes Baekhyun a moment to understand the question.

“D-day care.”

The alpha’s answering laugh is just as charming as before. “Wow you really planned this all, huh? Well, I promise you, you won’t regret a second of it.”

Baekhyun is tired of waiting so he tugs on the alpha’s arm. “Bedroom. P-please.”

Chanyeol lets the smaller lead him to the master bed. “You’re gonna have me fuck you in the same bed your husband fucks you? What a little slut.”

Baekhyun’s reaction has them both surprised. The moan that leaves the omega and the slick running down his legs is a clear indicator of how much he likes it.

“Shit. A humiliation kink too? You’re just making all of my fantasies come true.”

When they reach the bed Baekhyun takes off his poor excuse of a robe and gets on the bed on all fours, ass in the air, presenting his pussy to the alpha.

He feels large hands touch his ass and then squeeze hard as he moans. Several loud spanks follow and Baekhyun writhes in pleasure. Then suddenly the alpha picks him up and manhandles him so easily to have the omega on his back.

Chanyeol leans down until their faces are inches apart.

“I loved that view, really. And I promise to fuck you in that position later but right now I’d like to see your face as I wreck you for the first time.”

The omega gulps as his cock gives a twitch at those words.

Baekhyun has had more one night stands than he count, or even remember. He has let countless alphas fuck him in exchange of beautiful and expensive gifts.

He would get on all fours and let the alpha mount him from behind, always. He would let their cocks satisfy his pussy with his head buried in the pillow. This way Baekhyun doesn’t have to see their faces. A cock is just a cock.

Even with Changho. Baekhyun is just so used to presenting his cunt like that that even with his own husband he just lets the older man mount him every time they fuck. Changho doesn’t mind. He also has a spanking kink so the position is ideal for him as well.

But now, as Baekhyun is lying on his back with Chanyeol between his legs, this feels like an entirely new experience.

But the omega finds that he doesn’t mind.

Chanyeol leans down and plants a small kiss on Baekhyun’s parted lips.

Another kiss.

Another one.

Soft, almost romantic kisses.

The next time he swoops in, Baekhyun doesn’t let him pull back and deepens the kiss. Their chemistry is like fireworks as the kiss turns filthy and wet in a second. The omega is a moaning mess as Chanyeol kisses him punishingly.

The alpha pulls back and hovers over the smaller’s body, his eyes dropping down to the older’s heaving chest. Slowly, Chanyeol sits up on his knees and lets his hands find the small swell of skin.

It’s soft and so squishy in his big palms.

“Fuck do you have any idea what these do to me? How hard it was for me to hold back when you were flaunting these tits in front of my face. I almost lost it when I saw them out while you were feeding your baby.”

Baekhyun can only moan. It feels so good to have someone else touch his breasts. Chanyeol’s rough fingers against his soft skin feel like heaven.

Chanyeol squeezes the flesh in his hands and immediately milk gushes out from the nipples. “Holy shit, these babies are so full. Your husband doesn’t help you with these?”

Talking is so hard when Chanyeol is holding his tits and squeezing them exactly how Baekhyun had fantasized.

“H-he doesn’t…like milk.” The poor omega is whimpering nonstop. “I have to milk them my-myself every day.”

One of Chanyeol’s thumbs finds Baekhyun’s right nipple and caresses it lightly. The answering moan is louder than any noise the omega’s made till now.

“Hmm, poor baby. If I were him, I’d drink from you every day. Suck on your titties till there’s no milk left. Make you feel so good you’ll cry if I don’t drink it.”

The words are enough to cause a full body shudder. The little omega is helpless against everything the younger is doing.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

Baekhyun just shakes his head not wanting to say it.

“Baby, you’ll have to tell me what you want. I wouldn’t know what to do otherwise.” Of course he knows what Baekhyun wants. Of course he does.

But Baekhyun is too desperate.

“Please… suck on my n-nipples. Drink from me pl-please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

In the next twenty minutes Baekhyun’s idea of pleasure is redefined. Chanyeol starts with simply rubbing his thumbs around the smaller’s nipples while he kisses his lips. The alpha’s kisses gradually lower down to his neck and then to his chest. He licks on Baekhyun’s right nipple, doesn’t take it into his mouth. Just licks on it, driving the omega insane. His other hand is pinching the left nipple, milk running down his fingers.

“Pl-please,” Baekhyun is so close to crying. “Please suck on it.”

Chanyeol pulls back to look down on him. “Look at you, such a little slut. Married an old man for money and here you are begging someone you don’t even know to suck on your tits. So filthy.”

Baekhyun moans and begs some more.

“Say it, say it out loud that you’re a slut and maybe I’ll suck on it.”

The omega doesn’t waste a moment. He just wants that mouth on his nipple.

“I-I’m a slut. Please… please drink from me.”

“Ah, such a good little slut.” Chanyeol pecks him on the nose. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think? How about I make you come like this? Just from touching your tits.”

“Y-yes yes please,”

Without another word Chanyeol dives in and takes one nipple in his mouth. He runs his tongue all around it before he starts sucking.

Immediately milk starts flowing out and the alpha drinks up the sweet liquid. Baekhyun has tears in his eyes, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure.

This has been all he’s wanted for so long. Changho could never give this to him. He pushes thoughts of his husband out of his head.

It’s funny how during all of this, not even once did Baekhyun think about Changho. It didn’t even occur to him that what he was doing, the thoughts he was having since yesterday are wrong. He was, and still is, so lost in the pleasure that the fact that he’s cheating doesn’t even register in his mind.

Chanyeol is drinking like a starved man, the other nipple being pinched and squeezed by a rough hand. All these sensations are going straight to the omega’s groin, slick coming out in rivulets and cock oozing pre come.

Chanyeol pulls back, his lips and chin glistening wet. “You taste so fucking amazing, babe. Sweeter than sugar.”

“Please… I want to come.”

How Chanyeol can laugh in this situation is beyond Baekhyun.

He gets back to drinking though, this time more rough with his fingers as they play with the other breast, blunt nails digging into the soft skin, forcing the milk out.

Baekhyun is full on crying now. It feels so good; he has tears running down his cheeks. He never wants it to end.

It’s when Chanyeol scrapes his teeth across the areola and then lightly bites on the nipple that Baekhyun loses it.

The orgasm rushes through his body with so much strength, it has the smaller shaking. His eyes are clenched shut and his back is arched off of the bed as his cum lands on his chest and his pussy squirts an obscene amount of slick.

When Baekhyun comes down from his high, Chanyeol is still leisurely sucking on his nipple, drinking the milk as his breasts almost empty out.

“L-leave some… for the baby.”

Chanyeol only switches to the other breast which is a complete mess as it was his hand squeezing the milk out. The alpha licks all around Baekhyun’s chest, lapping up the milk and then the omega’s cum.

He gets up to stand then and the older almost panics.

“Relax, just gonna take off my clothes.”

It’s only then that Baekhyun notices Chanyeol is completely dressed. He watches as the alpha strips and god, if Chanyeol in clothes is hot as fuck, Chanyeol without clothes is out of this world.

His shoulders are so wide, his arms so muscular, Baekhyun feels himself getting hard all over again. It’s when the alpha takes off his pants and boxers in one go and his cock springs free that Baekhyun lets out a gasp.

Chanyeol’s cock is huge. It’s bigger than anything Baekhyun’s ever taken before and just the thought of it inside him has slick gushing out and staining the already ruined sheets.

The alpha notices and smirks. “I’ll let you suck on it later. But first, I just want to fuck that pussy. Spread your legs wide, hands above your head.”

The commanding tone has the smaller obeying immediately. He spreads his legs as far as he can and still be comfortable.

Chanyeol settles down between his legs. “Look at all that slick,” He takes two fingers and gathers the liquid dripping from Baekhyun’s hole. “Can’t let this go to waste.”

The sight of Chanyeol licking his fingers clean and tasting the omega has Baekhyun moaning.

“Fuck, babe. You taste sweet everywhere.”

Chanyeol takes hold of the omega’s thighs and bends his body in half till his legs are beside his neck.

“Hold yourself for me.”

Baekhyun wraps his hands under his knees and holds himself open for the alpha.

Chanyeol starts with kissing and biting his inner thighs, slowly making his way to the smaller’s cock. He takes the cock in his hand and squeezes.

“Look at this, do you call this a cock? It’s so small you don’t even need it.”

The words are so humiliating and yet they only turn on the omega.

“Let’s see how many times you can come without me even touching your poor excuse of a cock.”

Chanyeol squeezes the flesh of the omega’s ass as he arranges the smaller’s body till his head is in level with Baekhyun’s dripping cunt.

He dives in. Doesn’t start slow or small. He’s as rough as he was with his kiss and with sucking the milk out of the omega. Chanyeol alternates between kissing, licking and sucking on the rim, lapping up all the juices. He licks inside the pussy then, running his tongue on the omega’s inner walls, making the poor man cry in pleasure.

He starts fucking Baekhyun’s cunt with his tongue, pushing it in and out, making the omega lose his mind. “You wanna come like this? Or do you want to come on my cock?”

“C-cock… cock please.”

Chanyeol laughs right against his pussy. “Such a slutty little omega.”

“Y-yes.”

Two of Chanyeol’s fingers easily slide inside his cunt, slutty hole sucking the digits right in. He starts thrusting them in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight pussy. He adds a third finger and finds the omega’s prostate simultaneously.

Chanyeol aims his three digits right at the sensitive area and even though it was not his intention, Baekhyun comes with a cry of the alpha’s name.

Chanyeol is surprised at first. He only stroked the prostate twice; did the omega come just from that?

“Looks like your husband hasn’t taught you how to control orgasms, huh?”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about his husband right now.

“S-sorry, alpha.”

“It’s alright, since this was the first time. Next time you’re close, you tell me first.”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Such a well-mannered slut.”

Baekhyun has come twice already and yet, when Chanyeol positions himself right at the entrance of Baekhyun’s pussy, the omega finds himself hard again.

The initial stretch of the alpha’s huge cock is so painful, Baekhyun cries out. But Chanyeol is patient as he lets the omega get used to the feeling of his cock before he starts moving.

When he does starts moving though, Baekhyun can only throw his head back and scream.

Chanyeol’s hands are pining Baekhyun to the bed as he slams into the omega at an alarmingly high speed. His hips are snapping hard and just so fast it has the older crying.

The alpha changes the angle of his hips and slams in again, this time hitting Baekhyun’s prostate directly and god, Baekhyun is so so close already.

“Does your husband satisfy you like this, huh? Does he fuck your slutty pussy so hard that you’re screaming?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and cries, forming words seems impossible right now.

“Tell me, Baekhyun! Does he?”

His pace fastens, if that’s even possible.

“N-no. No one’s…fucked me l-like this before.”

It’s true. Baekhyun always let the alpha’s fuck him at his own pace. Not like this where the omega is completely stripped of control, forced to take the hard and fast thrusts.

“And you love it, don’t you? Such a whore, you didn’t even need the promise of a gift to let me fuck you.”

Baekhyun is so lost he doesn’t even question how Chanyeol knows that.

“P-please….”

He doesn’t slow down his pounding as Chanyeol leans down to take a nipple in his mouth. He starts sucking immediately.

This double attack is too much for poor Baekhyun. “Gonna come.”

Chanyeol only sucks harder and Baekhyun falls apart. He screams the alpha’s name as he comes hard; not caring if someone hears him. He only cares about how his pussy is being fucked into oblivion.

His cock is shooting down sprays of come and his pussy is squirting more slick which tries to escape as Chanyeol keeps on fucking him.

Even when the orgasm is milked out of Baekhyun, the alpha doesn’t slow down his thrusting. He’s pounding into the smaller just as hard.

“Ch-chan.. ah-”

Baekhyun can only scream and cry as Chanyeol drives him into overstimulation.

“Gonna, ugh, gonna come inside you.” The alpha groans. “Can you take my knot?”

“Y-yes!”

That’s all the motivation Chanyeol needs as he lifts Baekhyun’s ass higher and fucks into him, his knot slowly forming.

Soon the knot is too big for the alpha to keep thrusting so he just rotates his hips. Meanwhile Baekhyun is going crazy at the way his rim is obscenely stretched around the knot and with one final cry he comes again.

Baekhyun’s pussy grows impossibly tight and causes Chanyeol to finally tip over the edge as he comes too. His cum fills up the omega completely full and with the knot in place it has nowhere to go. Slowly, his tummy starts swelling as the cum fills up his womb.

The feeling of being so full is delicious.

Chanyeol is still hovering over him, panting hard. He slumps down; making sure his weight is on his elbows and not on top of the small omega.

“Fuck,” Is all he says.

They lie like that for minutes in silence, both trying to catch their breaths. Chanyeol’s face is nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck and the omega is thinking about how different this is.

The only other person he’s ever let knot him is his husband, and that was only because Baekhyun was delirious with heat.

The omega runs his hand down Chanyeol’s back. “Stay for lunch?”

The younger is silent for a while.

“Shower first?”

When the knot dies down enough and Chanyeol can pull his cock out without hurting the omega, they get into the shower.

Washing each other involves lots of touches and they both end up being hard again. Baekhyun gets on his knees and lets the alpha fuck his mouth while he plays with his own nipples.

Chanyeol makes Baekhyun swallow all of his cum which the latter does willingly.

The omega cooks them a simple lunch while the alpha works on making tea. They eat in the living room after which Chanyeol fucks the smaller again. This time on the floor with Baekhyun on his hands and knees as promised earlier.

He takes the alpha’s knot again, which leaves his pussy gaping wide.

They laze around on the couch for a while before moving to the bedroom. Baekhyun shows him his collection of various toys and Chanyeol fucks the smaller with a large dildo before he fucks him again with his dick, filling him up and plugging him with a toy, keeping all of his cum inside.

By that time, Kyungsoo is back with Changnim and Baekhyun is completely and thoroughly fucked. He limps to the door in a new robe while Chanyeol dresses himself inside the bedroom.

If Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun acting a little weird he doesn’t mention it and leaves quickly. Baekhyun has a very hungry child to feed and almost doesn’t hear Chanyeol walking up to him, toolbox in hand.

Baekhyun wants him to stay longer but Changnim is getting irritated and honestly, Baekhyun’s pussy is completely destroyed for the next few days.

Chanyeol leaves with a kiss and a promise of ‘later’.

Baekhyun regrets not taking his number.

xx

Baekhyun is in the car with Changnim beside him in his baby seat.

He’s on his way to his husband’s mansion for the first time ever and quite frankly he’s excited. He’ll finally be able live the luxury life of having house help and a huge mansion dripping in wealth.

He leans back in his seat and lets his mind wander.

Of course it goes back to Chanyeol.

The young alpha who fucked his brains out and then disappeared. It’s been around three months since it happened and yet Baekhyun can’t forget about him.

Chanyeol had said ‘later’ before he left but that later never came. Baekhyun waited for him. He would think of him all the time. He would use his toys and imagine it was Chanyeol fucking him. When he was milking his own breasts he would pretend it to be Chanyeol. Even when Changho had his dick inside him, it was Chanyeol who was on Baekhyun’s mind.

It was wrong but the omega couldn’t stop himself.

When one month passed and still Chanyeol did not come, Baekhyun got brave and called the company where he worked. Only to find out that his internship ended weeks ago.

Park Chanyeol literally disappeared.

The car stops at a giant gate where three security guards are stationed. They run a scanner on the car and confirm the driver’s identity before opening the gate and then letting them inside. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide as he looks at the magnificent gardens leading up to a beautiful mansion.

The car stops in front of the driveway and a butler opens the door for Baekhyun. He steps out while another butler takes the baby and gently puts him in a stroller already waiting.

Baekhyun and Changnim are welcomed inside where various maids greet them.

“Your husband is in his office, would you like to see him or get settled first?”

All of Baekhyun and Changnim’s luggage arrived yesterday so Baekhyun decides to go see his husband first. He asks the maids to have the baby taken to his nursery and then follows another one to take him to Changho.

He can’t believe that this will be his home now.

Changho’s youngest son had been the one who was against Baekhyun living here. But the boy just moved to the states for college and his father took this opportunity to have his husband move here.

The maid knocks lightly on a wooden door they stop before.

“Come in,”

Changho, who is sitting behind his desk, is happy to see Baekhyun, as he always is. When the maid leaves, the omega goes to sit on his husband’s lap. He wraps his arms around the alphas’ neck.

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too, darling. How’s Changho?”

“He fell asleep in the car.”

Baekhyun nuzzles his husband’s neck and rests his head on the older’s shoulder.

There’s a knock on the door and it opens before Changho gives permission. The omega doesn’t move though, tired from all the packing he did yesterday.

But then the pheromones of the new comer hit Baekhyun and he gasps.

What?

How?

He slowly turns around in Changho’s lap and receives the biggest shock of his life.

There, standing, wearing a t-shirt and jeans is Park Chanyeol, a smile on his face.

What is happening? Is he dreaming? Has Baekhyun been thinking so much about this particular alpha that now he’s hallucinating?

“Ah, Chanyeol.”

What.

Baekhyun can’t make sense of what’s happening. What’s Chanyeol doing here, how does Changho know him?

And then;

“Hey, dad.” The smirk on the young alpha’s face is so evident and Baekhyun is sitting there in disbelief.

“Baekhyun,” Changho says. “Meet my eldest son, Park Chanyeol.”

Park Chanyeol, son of Park Changho.

What the hell.

Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you guys surprised? lol
> 
> Omg, 8.8k of filth. I can't believe I wrote this ><
> 
> Please leave comments and feedback. I'm still new at smut so it'd be great to know what you guys think!
> 
> P.S. If you guys have any prompts or request please write those in the comments too. I've decided to write what you guys want to read. Thanks!
> 
> Find me on twitter @Baekstars26
> 
> I also just made a cc! You can send me prompts or feedback there if you're too shy
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Baekstars26


	4. Slightly Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun’s life has been more than interesting since he started living with the Parks. Chanyeol satisfies him in more ways than one.   
However, jealousy is not a good color on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love you guys gave to Sweet as sugar.  
I hope this chapter lives upto your expectations!
> 
> Check the intro for chapter tags before reading
> 
> This is a sequel, you'll have to read the first part to understand this one

Baekhyun guides his leaking tit into Chanyeol’s waiting mouth.

The alpha is sitting against the headboard, fully dressed. He has an almost naked omega in his lap, panting in need, staining Chanyeol’s new jeans with slick dripping from his pussy.

The younger has his large hands on the smaller’s waist, nails digging into soft skin as he closes his lips around one swollen nipple.

Baekhyun cries out at the first suck and they both startle when another cry echoes his. Their heads turn to look at the baby inside his crib beside the bed. Changnim lets out a whimper before he shifts in his sleep.

The young mother is holding his breath as the baby slowly settles down.

Chanyeol starts sucking again.

Baekhyun grabs the younger’s hair and clutches on tightly, arching his back up and pushing his chest into the alpha’s eager mouth. Suckling noises echo in the silent room, accompanied by the omega’s small whimpers and short breaths.

“Yeol…”

Chanyeol moves his hand to grab onto the neglected breast, fingers squeezing the flesh and extracting out a small cry from the man in his lap. The omega buries his face in the alpha’s hair, savoring the feeling of having the milk sucked out of his tits.

Even after five months of this daily routine, Baekhyun never gets tired of it. He loves it, waits for it every day. To have Chanyeol’s lips on his breasts, large hands on his body.

It wasn’t like this in the beginning. At first Baekhyun was mad, furious even. Meanwhile Chanyeol? Oh, Chanyeol was such a smug bastard. Baekhyun avoided him for a week when he first moved it. But you can only do so much when you live in the same house, even if the house is massive.

And so, one day, Chanyeol cornered him.

They ended up fucking, of course.

It was the reason Baekhyun was avoiding the younger in the first place. Cause he knew, he just knew if they’d be alone for even a minute, Baekhyun would lose it. He would fall in the taller’s arms and let him do anything he wanted.

Which is exactly what happened. Chanyeol fucked him in the guest bathroom on the first floor, a few doors away from the master bedroom Baekhyun shares with his husband. It was a fast, hard fuck. Just to get frustration out of the way before they had the talk.

Afterwards, they sat in the empty bathtub, the omega in Chanyeol’s lap while the latter admitted that going to Baekhyun’s place for fixing the aircon was very intentional on his part. Although, fucking the smaller was unplanned.

Chanyeol was curious, about this omega his father had married. He didn’t mind, he knew Mr. Park needed companionship. But Sehun was livid. The youngest Park threw a tantrum when Changho revealed to them that he was planning to propose.

Chanyeol knew he had to pick sides, so of course he sided with his little brother. Sehun already felt betrayed that Changho could so easily forget about their mother, Chanyeol didn’t want to make him feel the same way.

So Chanyeol too, stayed away. Told his father that he didn’t want to see or meet Baekhyun. But still, he was curious.

The alpha was having a slow day at work when his manager received a call from Changho, saying that his husband’s apartment needed fixing. After the phone call ended, Chanyeol sprung to his feet and asked his then boss if he could go and do it.

Chanyeol’s internship didn’t require taking up such a job. But he insisted and of course the manager had to agree, not being in the position to refuse such a simple thing to Park Changho’s son.

And so he went, his only intention being that he wanted to see who his father had married.

Baekhyun was not what he had expected though. The omega was captivating, he looked ethereal.

The sexual tension, the attraction, it was all pretty evident to Chanyeol from the start. He almost lost it a few times but thoughts of his father kept him in check. But then on the next day, Baekhyun unintentionally exposed his pussy to the alpha.

The younger lost all control then.

Afterwards when he went home, he was still planning to see the omega again. He planned to visit in a few days. He planned to fuck that slutty little body again.

He came across Changho then, who was there to have dinner with his sons.

Guilt followed Chanyeol like a shadow that night. He couldn’t believe he did what he did. But the sickest part was that he didn’t regret it, not one bit. If he could go back in the past he wouldn’t change anything, he’d do it all over again.

He tried to forget about Baekhyun, tried to ignore the way his heart squeezed in his chest every time Changho mentioned his husband. The alpha busied himself in college and succeeded in getting the omega out of his mind.

But then Sehun left and Changho came to his eldest.

“Chanyeol, will you mind if I invite Baekhyun to live with us? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and it’s okay if you say no. It’s just… I get so lonely, son.”

Chanyeol was at a loss of words. He knew exactly what would happen if Baekhyun and him lived in the same house. He asked his father to give him a few days to think about it. But he had already made up his mind. He was going to say no.

He didn’t see Changho for the next few days; the CEO was busy with work. On the fourth day, Chanyeol decided to visit him at his office.

He walked in on Changho fucking his secretary.

The younger Park quietly walked out, the couple too busy to notice him. He went back home and waited for his father. When Changho arrived, the first thing Chanyeol told him was that he didn’t mind if Baekhyun moved in with them.

He told Baekhyun all of this, that night in the bathtub. All of it except the part where he found out that Changho is fucking his secretary.

“Chanyeol…” The omega in his lap moans, fingers tightening almost painfully in the younger’s hair.

Gone are the days when Baekhyun would milk himself, he now has Chanyeol to do it for him every day. On weekdays, after Changho leaves for work, the omega feeds his baby and puts him to sleep. He then waits for Chanyeol to come to his room.

Chanyeol drinks from him till his breasts are empty and Baekhyun is crying from pleasure. He fucks the smaller afterwards; both of them not caring that his screams might be heard by the staff.

He then leaves for college with the promise of more later.

The alpha groans around the nub in his mouth then pulls away, the nipple coming out with a pop. He moves onto the other breast and starts sucking, forcing the milk out.

“I- I’m gonna come…” Baekhyun announces with a whimper.

Chanyeol moves his hand to sneak it inside the omega’s open robe, rests it on his ass and squeezes the flesh with rough fingers.

The older cries out. But in pain.

The alpha freezes and pulls back immediately, eyes alert as he scans the omega’s face. But Baekhyun just whispers ‘it’s nothing’ and urges Chanyeol to continue.

“What is it? Are you sore?”

Baekhyun is always sore. He gets fucked by two different alphas every single day, with Chanyeol doing it multiple times in one day. Some days he fucks him so many times that the omega has no energy or capability left to please his own husband. So at night when Changho usually comes into the room, exhausted and wanting to be inside his omega, Baekhyun pretends to be asleep.

He feels bad. He does, really. But he’ll take Chanyeol’s cock over Changho’s any day. It’s ironic how a few months ago any alpha cock was just an alpha cock for him.

“I’m fine, can we go on? I need you, please baby…” The omega whines, hands still tangled in the younger’s hair, trying to pull him back to his tits; rosy buds hard and in need of attention.

But Chanyeol doesn’t move. “Then why did you cry out?”

Baekhyun hesitates for a moment. “Uh, Changho was a little adventurous last night. You know how he’s into spanking…”

Chanyeol knows. Of course he does. On some weekends he fucks Baekhyun right after his husband is done with him and is busy in his study at home. He would always find the omega’s ass red; his thighs covered in hand prints.

Finding evidence of Changho on Baekhyun’s body makes Chanyeol’s blood boil.

Without another word, the alpha pulls on the older’s arm and manhandles him till the omega is on the mattress, lying on his stomach. The robe is snatched away from his small body leaving him completely naked, back and ass on display.

Ass that is covered in blue and black.

Chanyeol is silent as he runs his fingers on the bruised skin. “Does it hurt?”

“N-not really.”

“What did he use?”

“His…his belt…”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Chanyeol is someone who gets jealous very easily.

The first time Baekhyun realized this was when the alpha found Changho’s bite mark. It’s small and right behind the omega’s left ear; not very noticeable.

It was a Tuesday so Chanyeol ended up skipping college to spend the entire day inside Baekhyun. The omega didn’t get a minute of rest; the younger fucked him relentlessly, alternating between his mouth and pussy. Filled him up to the brim and made him come again and again.

Feeding the baby didn’t even warrant a break. Chanyeol settled the smaller on his cock, Baekhyun’s pussy warming it while the latter fed Changnim.

Chanyeol then demanded for Baekhyun to not sleep with his husband for at least three days. He didn’t offer any explanation, didn’t talk about the fact that he’s in no place to ask such a thing.

And yet, Baekhyun agreed. He told Changho that he was sick and didn’t let the alpha come near him for a week.

“Did you enjoy it, Baekhyun?”

There’s a hidden warning in there but Baekhyun has always been honest to Chanyeol so he tells him the truth. “A little, I guess.”

The younger’s expression changes, he almost looks hurt. But then he smirks. “I bet I can make you feel way way better.” He leans in till his lips are level with Baekhyun’s ear. “I don’t even need to fuck your pussy to have you crying in pleasure.”

Once again he’s manhandled like a rag doll to fall on his back, Chanyeol hovering above him. “You know what? You don’t even deserve my cock in your cunt. Changho is enough for that, isn’t he?”

Baekhyun is shaking his head; he feels no shame in admitting that Changho’s cock is not enough. No one’s cock is enough for him.

Except one.

“Yeol…”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, he gets up to strip and comes back to hover over Baekhyun when he’s fully naked, one hand stroking his hard cock.

“So he gets to mark you when I can’t? How is that fair?”

The only rule Baekhyun had set up before they started this relationship was simple: no marking. At all. That means no hickeys, no hand prints, nothing.

Chanyeol set up his own rule: Changho shouldn’t be allowed to mark either. They both knew that the rule was baseless and completely absurd. Changho was Baekhyun’s husband; he could do whatever he liked. The omega knew he was stupid to agree but he did.

Later that night when he was in bed with the older Park and the latter tried to bite down on his neck, Baekhyun had to stop him. He made up an excuse of how he has to use make up to hide the marks when he goes out with his omega friends or attends parties. Changho didn’t question further, said that he’ll just mark where no one can see and moved to slam his cock inside the smaller.

“Yeol, please…”

Chanyeol leans down to connect their lips in a harsh kiss. He uses a hand to grab Baekhyun’s jaw and control his movements while his tongue forces its way inside the omega’s mouth. The latter moans and tries to grind his hips against the body hovering over him but the alpha pulls back entirely.

“Patience, my little slut.”

He resumes kissing the omega’s sinful lips and moves down slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Chanyeol stops to lick at Baekhyun’s neck and then abruptly bites down on it.

The omega’s moan is a mixture of pain and pleasure but mostly he’s just shocked. “Chanyeol! What are you doing… ahhhh…” The alpha starts sucking on the bitten skin, soothing the sting with his saliva. “Channie, he… Ch-changho will see…ngh…”

Chanyeol continues on the pleasurable assault and only pulls back when he’s sure there is a beautiful bruise forming. “So? Maybe I want him to see. He’ll finally know that you belong to me.”

Baekhyun’s body belongs to Chanyeol, they both know this. What the alpha doesn’t know, however, is that the smaller’s heart also belongs to him.

The omega knows that nothing he can say or do will stop Chanyeol. He just needs to lay back and enjoy whatever the alpha does to him.

Chanyeol turns to the other side of Baekhyun’s neck and starts sucking on it, leaving pretty marks behind as he moves down to the latter’s collar bones.

The omega is moaning and crying, eyes wide, skin flushed. There’s a continuous stream of slick dripping from his cunt, the sheets under his ass are completely wet. He realizes how much he loves being marked up like that, how much he craves being owned by Chanyeol.

The alpha finally moves to the smaller’s aching breasts. The nubs are red and hard, drops of milk collected at the rosy tips. Chanyeol doesn’t immediately suck on them, he takes his time kissing the mounds and sucking red marks onto them before he finally, finally puts one nipple in his mouth.

Baekhyun comes at the first suck.

The orgasm hits him out of nowhere and he squirts with such force that Chanyeol has to pull back and run his hands soothingly down the omega’s shaking body.

“What a desperate, lovely slut.”

When Baekhyun is breathing again and has stopped whimpering out his lover’s name, Chanyeol resumes his sucking. He’s unforgiving with his movements, sucking hard and fast as he empties one breast. He moves on to the other without a word and empties that one too.

His jaw and mouth are wet with the sweet milk and Baekhyun’s tits are a mess too. Usually Chanyeol would clean them up, he would lick every last drop. But right now he just moves on to the omega’s soft tummy. He kisses and bites and then kisses some more.

He’s painting Baekhyun’s entire body with red and pink, colors that will soon turn to purple and blue. Just the thought of looking into the mirror and seeing the product of Chanyeol’s possessiveness has Baekhyun’ cock hard and pussy throbbing.

A few minutes later and the alpha has finally reached the smaller’s heated crotch. His mouth hovers just above his small omega cock and maybe Baekhyun’s prayers get answered because Chanyeol parts his lips and takes the head of the former’s dick inside his hot cavern.

Baekhyun’s back arches off of the bed as he cries out. His cock is incredibly sensitive. “Yeol… I’m gonna c-come.”

Chanyeol sucks harder as he uses his hands to part Baekhyun’s thighs obscenely wide, his face buried inside.

“Chanyeol… pl-please.. oh god…” Baekhyun is so close to cumming.

But then Chanyeol stops and pulls his mouth away.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He runs his nose along the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh once, twice before leaving wet kisses. His teeth join in on the sweet torture, biting, sucking and marking.

The omega is an absolute mess meanwhile, incapable of doing anything but cry. He wants to push Chanyeol’s head further into his crotch; he wants the alpha to use that expert tongue on his dripping pussy. But he knows Chanyeol likes to take his time, likes to drive him crazy with want.

So Baekhyun restrains his hands by grabbing onto the pillow under his head and does the one thing he knows the alpha loves; he begs.

“Chanyeol… please please fuck me. I want you so b-bad. Please ruin me… please…” He sobs the words out, voice broken.

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, he continues on as if he didn’t hear the desperate pleading of the omega. It’s only when the insides of Baekhyun’s thighs are covered in hickeys and bite marks that the alpha stops. He looks down at his handiwork with a satisfied smile on his face before he looks into his lover’s eyes.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asks sweetly.

“Yes! Please…”

“Do you deserve it though? Do you deserve my cock?” His voice is mocking. “I don’t think you do.”

Baekhyun has no response to that but it seems that Chanyeol wasn’t expecting one anyway because he grips on the smaller’s thighs tightly and pushes his legs back so that his glistening pussy is on full display.

“I bet Changho can’t eat your pussy like I do.” With that he leans in and plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s wet rim. The muscle flutters in response, slick gushing out. Chanyeol licks at the sweet liquid before tracing his tongue around the pussy’s entrance.

Baekhyun can’t help it; he moves his hands to entangle them in the alpha’s hair, needing this connection to ground himself. Chanyeol hasn’t even started eating him out and yet he’s already on the verge of coming.

It’s never like that with Changho. Not anymore atleast.

Chanyeol brings two fingers to the omega’s wet cunt and pushes them inside in one go, drinking up all the slick that gushes out as a result. He starts thrusting them in and out while his tongue works its magic filling in the gaps of the slightly parted digits. Lewd sounds of wet thrusting fill the room and the omega should be worried of waking up his son but he’s too occupied, mentally and physically.

Another finger goes in as Chanyeol changes the angle slightly and expertly finds Baekhyun’s sweet spot. The omega pulls on the hair gripped by his fingers as he lets out an obscenely loud moan. A broken version of the alpha’s name leaves his lips as he begs the latter to go faster.

“Please please please…”

“Can you take another finger?” His pace fastens, every thrust hitting the omega’s prostate and bringing him closer to the edge.

“Yes!”

Chanyeol pulls all of his digits out and then puts four of them together to push inside the soaked pussy. Baekhyun’s whole body is shaking, eyes clenched shut and breathing labored.

Thick, long fingers pistoning in and out of his drenched cunt, dragging along his insides, it’s all too much but not enough at the same time.

“Yeol, m-more. Please more…”

He wants the alpha’s cock. He craves it.

Chanyeol leans forward instead and takes Baekhyun’s small, pink cock inside his mouth again. He sucks on it hard enough to have the omega screaming.

“Gonna come- o-oh my god…”

The alpha goes harder in response, his pace unforgiving and his tongue pressing against the slit in the omega’s cock.

Baekhyun comes with a scream, squirting around Chanyeol’s fingers and releasing in his mouth at the same time.

The alpha pulls back suddenly and gets up. The older hasn’t yet recovered from his orgasm so he just lies there and watches with a slightly blurry vision as Chanyeol, completely naked, walks to the baby crib.

Baekhyun didn’t even realize that Changnim had woken up.

He feels his heart squeeze in his chest as he watches Chanyeol pick the baby up in his arms and cradle him to his chest. The omega can’t really hear what Chanyeol is whispering into Changnim’s tiny ear but it looks like he’s trying to lull him back to sleep.

It’s an endearing sight but it’s also comical. Baekhyun giggles softly as he scans the half-brothers. Chanyeol; a naked, big and muscled alpha is holding tiny Changnim so close but perhaps the funniest part is how the alpha is still aroused.

His cock is hard, huge and an angry red and it’s highly in contrast with the soft imagery of him holding a baby.

Suddenly Baekhyun has enough energy to get up and as Chanyeol sees him walk over, he gestures with a finger on his lips to stay quiet. The omega smirks as he stops in front of his lover.

And then he drops to his knees.

The younger’s eyes go wide as Baekhyun brings a hand to his large cock and starts pumping it slowly. “Baek-”

Changnim’s whimper cuts him off and he quietly apologizes to the baby before patting his back. He looks down to glare at the omega kneeling in front of him who has mischief written all over his face.

With precisely slow movements Baekhyun leans forward and licks a stripe up the cock in his hands. A low groan escapes Chanyeol but he continues on to pat the baby, a frown still in place as he stares at the vixen on the floor.

All of this only encourages the latter as he parts his lips wide and starts sucking on the cockhead like it’s his favorite lollipop. He uses his tongue to lick at the slit and taste the alpha’s precum, moaning when he does so.

Chanyeol’s self-control is unmatchable as he gives little to no reaction, but Baekhyun is persistent. He starts pushing the cock inside his mouth little by little, letting his tongue lick at the underside, moaning at the fullness.

It’s when the tip hits his throat and he gags for just one second that Chanyeol finally reacts. With one large hand holding the baby securely to his chest, he uses the other to grip Baekhyun’s hair. With a jerk he starts bobbing the omega’s head up and down his shaft.

Chanyeol himself doesn’t move, stands still as he tries to sooth the almost sleeping baby, but his hand is busy as he forces Baekhyun’s mouth to fuck itself on his cock.

The omega has tears in his eyes as he feels his throat being penetrated at every movement of the alpha’s dick. The humiliation of being fucked like this is so hot, he’s dripping continuous slick onto the carpet.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long it goes on but he gets a break three times in between to get air into his lungs again.

He thinks he’s getting another break again when Chanyeol pulls away this time but then the hand in his hair disappears too and he looks up to watch the alpha gently kiss the sleeping baby before putting him back in his crib.

The omega waits on his knees, mouth still parted and legs wet with his own slick.

After the alpha makes sure Changnim is comfortable, he turns to look at Baekhyun. Long fingers find their way to grip at the omega’s jaw as Chanyeol bends a little. “So desperate for cock.”

Baekhyun can only agree, nodding his head and whimpering out a “Please…”

Chanyeol stands to his full height; his voice is low as he commands “Up. On the bed, on your back and legs wide open.”

The omega rushes to obey.

Within five seconds, he’s lying on the bed with his legs as far open as they possibly can be. He just can’t wait to finally have the alpha’s cock.

Chanyeol has other plans though.

He walks over to the omega and kneels in front of him on the bed. A finger moves on to trace around Baekhyun’s fluttering hole.

“You already came twice… and you still want my cock.” His chuckle is low, mocking.

But Baekhyun is past the point of feeling embarrassed. “Yes… alpha. P-please.”

Chanyeol gathers some of the slick in his hand and starts rubbing it over the inside of the smaller’s thigh. Skin that’s beautifully covered in marks.

“But baby, didn’t we already establish that you didn’t deserve it?” He repeats the same action on the other thigh.

Baekhyun whimpers and begs but Chanyeol only tells him to close his legs.

“Wh-what?”

The alpha grabs the older’s legs and forces them closed before pushing them back and almost bending the tiny body in half. He tells Baekhyun to put his hands on the underside of his knees and hold his legs in place.

The omega obeys.

Chanyeol grabs his own cock and positions it in between Baekhyun’s tightly squeezed thighs. “Maybe when your husband gets home, you can ask him for that cock you love so much.”

With that he pushes and starts fucking Baekhyun’s plush thighs.

The smaller sobs and shakes his head. He wants to scream that he doesn’t want Changho’s cock. He only needs Chanyeol’s.

But he’s incapable of producing any words as the alpha grips on his thighs painfully hard and his cock pushes in and out.

“Look at you, crying like a slut when I’m not even fucking your pussy” He groans at a rather hard thrust. “Tell me, Baek, does Changho make you feel this way? Do you scream for him like you do for me? Do you cry and beg him for more?”

“N-no. No. no.” A breathless moan. “Only you… I swear…”

In this position Chanyeol’s cock is so close to his fluttering pussy. Baekhyun could just shift a few inches upwards and the length would be going in and out of his cunt instead.

“Really? Then why did you let Changho mark you when I can’t?”

“Y-Yeol…”

“This is all you’re getting today, sweetheart. So enjoy it while it lasts.”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens and his thrusts increase in pace. Every time he pushes in, the head of his cock hits Baekhyun’s omega clit resting against his tummy and the pressure is mind-blowingly delicious.

The smaller doesn’t even realize that an orgasm is catching up to him till Chanyeol points it out. “You’re shaking so bad, baby. Are you gonna come?”

It should be embarrassing that such little amount of friction can get him off but Baekhyun knows that it’s only because he’s with Chanyeol.

“Y-yes.”

They come together.

Chanyeol paints Baekhyun’s legs and belly in white while the later squirts out an obscene amount of slick.

The contrast of blue and red marks and the alpha’s white cum on Baekhyun’s beautiful skin is truly a piece of art. When Chanyeol recovers from his high, he climbs off of the bed to grab his discarded pants.

For a moment the omega thinks that the taller is leaving him like this but his worries are for naught as Chanyeol only takes out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and sits back down.

Baekhyun observes with half closed eyes as the younger takes several pictures of the blessed out omega. Once he’s done, he places the phone on the side table and helps Baekhyun up.

“Come on, you’ve got a long day ahead.”

Oh. Baekhyun had almost forgotten about the party they were hosting tonight. In the past, the smaller could only dream of having a lavish enough place where he could have those gatherings he loves so much.

After moving in though, Changho had given him full freedom to do anything he liked. And Baekhyun liked to look pretty and wear pretty things. He liked to show it all off too.

Today was one of those parties and the omega had a lot to prepare.

He doesn’t argue as he lets Chanyeol walk him to the bathroom and clean him up. Baekhyun gets a little teary eyed when the younger cleans his pussy with one finger. He didn’t get to have Chanyeol’s cock inside him today and that’s truly a thing to be sad about.

He doesn’t let the taller see his tears though.

Once they finish cleaning and are dressed in bathrobes, Chanyeol helps him change the soiled sheets. Usually they wouldn’t change the sheets just now. Usually Baekhyun would wait for the alpha to come back from his classes at the university. He’d play with his baby while he waited and when Chanyeol would finally be back, he’d take care of Changnim while the omega prepared food for them.

They have separate maids for this but Baekhyun likes cooking for Chanyeol. It’s the only work he does at home, making lunch for his step son.

All the staff coos at him for it, they praise him for wanting to take care of his husband’s son.

If they only knew.

They’d eat together while Baekhyun also fed some mashed banana to the almost one year old baby. The omega loved to hear Chanyeol talk; he loved it when the younger praised his cooking skills.

When it’d be time for Changnim’s afternoon nap, they’d both put him to sleep and then Chanyeol would take Baekhyun to bed and fuck him again and again.

They’d change the sheets after that, just in time before Changho got home.

Not today though. It seems Chanyeol doesn’t intent on fucking the omega later. And that honestly breaks Baekhyun’s heart.

The alpha leaves to get ready for college and Baekhyun, after putting on clothes that cover every inch of his body, goes downstairs to prepare for the party.

xx

Park Baekhyun is probably the most annoyed man today.

He should be the happiest honestly. He’s been waiting for this party for days now. All of his friends are here, the place looks fantastic, the food is great and he can show off his alpha’s money.

But he’s only getting more annoyed by the second. There are several reasons for it.

The first one being that his day didn’t start out that great; he didn’t get to have Chanyeol’s cock in his pussy like he does each morning. Throughout the day as he prepared for the party, Baekhyun felt his empty cunt squeeze around nothing as he craved for the younger’s cock.

Reason two is his outfit. Since he’d been looking forward to this party so much, he’d bought a highly expensive dress for it. It was a silk top that rested low on his chest and barely hid his perky tits, matched with some shorts that reached his knees and had the lower part sewn with pretty jewels.

He loves that outfit.

And he wasn’t able to wear it.

No amount of make-up could cover the love bites on the entirety of his body. He loved them, really. Loved it when he looked into the mirror and saw his body painted red and purple by Chanyeol. He couldn’t show it off though. Now he wears an outfit that covers his body completely.

The third and probably the most annoying reason for his sour mood is Chanyeol himself.

Baekhyun stands, with Changho’s arm around his waist, in a group of four alphas, three omegas and a beta. These are all important people with the alphas being Changho’s business partners and their spouses having high ranks in the society.

Baekhyun is, by far, the youngest in the bunch. The prettiest too. Usually this would make him beyond happy and he would giggle and charm everyone with his beauty.

Not today though.

Today he can’t even pay attention to what the group is talking about; his eyes are fixed on one young alpha sitting across the room.

Chanyeol sits on a large sofa with a beautiful, young omega by his side. Her hair is fiery red and her monolid eyes are the prettiest Baekhyun has ever seen. She looks even younger than the alpha himself.

Long fingers with nails painted blood red rest on Chanyeol’s chest as the girl throws her head back and laughs like he just told her the funniest joke. The alpha smiles at her and Baekhyun feels his heart break just a tiny bit.

He knows he has no reason to feel this way. He knows Chanyeol has various omega friends. He knows that just because the alpha likes to fuck him, doesn’t mean he’s in love or anything.

Doesn’t mean that he feels the same way as Baekhyun.

“Honey, you okay?” Changho’s voice slips into his muddled thoughts and Baekhyun looks at his husband with a forced smile.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

The older leans in to plant a kiss on his lips. “You sure?”

Baekhyun nods, smile still in place. “Yes.”

He tries to pay attention to the conversation then. The alphas are talking about a charity event they want to arrange and Changho mentions how his husband is good at organizing such things. Baekhyun nods along at appropriate times and smiles when needed.

His eyes involuntarily return to Chanyeol though. And go wide at what they see.

The alpha has turned sideways to look at the girl and there’s a fond smile on his face. What shocks Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s hand on the omega’s cheek as his thumb brushes against her lips.

Baekhyun freezes as bitter taste fills his mouth. His heartbeat speeds up and his hands start sweating. A foreign feeling takes over his body and he can’t just stand there anymore.

He looks away, gulps and then turns to his husband. “H-honey?”

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine. Hey, I’m just gonna go and use the restroom, alright?”

“Do you want me come with you?”

“No! I- I mean, no you should stay here. I’m also gonna check on Changnim.”

Changho asks him again if he’s okay and Baekhyun reassures that he’s doing just fine. Only when he turns away and starts speed walking in the direction of the restroom, he lets the tears fall.

He rushes in into the hallway and thankfully finds the restroom empty. Once inside he slams the door close and stands with his back against it.

Baekhyun has never been an insecure omega.

He’s always felt beautiful and desired. He’s known that he’s young and pretty and that he can make alphas lose their minds with a just a look.

But now, as he stands there with tears staining his cheeks, he feels pathetic. The omega sitting with Chanyeol is so young and so beautiful and honestly a good match for the alpha. Baekhyun feels old and undesirable in comparison.

“Baekhyun.” A loud knock on the door startles him and it’s the voice of the person he least expected. “Baekhyun, open the door!”

He quickly wipes his tears, swings around and turns the handle.

Chanyeol rushes inside, closes the door, locks it and slams Baekhyun against it. “What did he say?”

What?

The alpha’s body is shaking in… anger?

“W-what do you mean?”

Chanyeol’s hands find their way to his face, his thumbs catching the drops Baekhyun missed. “I saw you running away and crying. What did Changho say to you?”

There’s a frown on his beautiful face and his shuddering body is the definition of barely restrained rage.

Baekhyun is puzzled for a few seconds before he understands. Chanyeol followed him here because he saw the omega crying and thought it was something Changho did.

He feels his heart swell with love but then the image of Chanyeol with that omega girl fills his mind and he pushes the taller away.

“You shouldn’t be here. I… I’m sure your friend is waiting for you.”

The alpha is quiet as he looks at Baekhyun.

His expression changes when realization sets.

“Baek?”

The omega hums in response, his eyes glued to the floor. He’s trying his best not to cry again.

“Baekhyun look at me.”

He does.

“Why were you crying? And don’t you dare lie to me.”

Baekhyun gulps and tries to push his feelings back. He has no right to feel this way. Absolutely no right. “She’s beautiful… that girl. And so young too. You guys will look g-good together.”

His voice breaks a little at the end.

Chanyeol is silent as he stares at the omega. He isn’t denying it and that’s probably the reason Baekhyun lets his tears fall. “Is… is that why you wouldn’t give me your cock today? B-because you l-like her-”

“Stop talking.”

“Bu-”

“Shh,” Chanyeol steps forward, grabs Baekhyun’s face again and tilts it upwards. “You ran away crying because you saw me with a girl?”

The omega hiccups and averts his eyes. “You were holding her face and your… your thumb was touching her lips…”

“Don’t you dare look away.” The warning and the deep voice make Baekhyun instantly look back. What he sees in the alpha’s eyes confuses him though. They seemed to be full of affection.

“Baek. That omega girl, her name is Seulgi…”

This is it, Baekhyun thinks. This is where Chanyeol tells him about his love for the said girl and ends whatever they have.

“And she’s like a sister to me. She’s my bestest friend in the entire world. I’ve known her since I was a kid.” Chanyeol leans in a little closer. “She’s been gone out of the city for college and is here to visit. I was going to tell you about her arrival in the morning but… I had other things on my mind.”

Baekhyun feels stupid but mostly he’s just relieved. “You… you’re not in love with her.”

Chanyeol smiles a little sadly. “There’s only one person I’m in love with and I’m honestly tired of him not realizing it.”

What?

Is he…

“Are you… are you talking about… me?” The omega is beyond surprised.

Chanyeol chuckles softly. “And finally he figures it out.”

Park Chanyeol is in love with him. His step son, the one he’s loved for months, loves him back.

“I can’t believe it.” He brings his hands to the younger’s face, soft fingertips tracing his beautiful features. The tears in Baekhyun’s eyes are for a completely different reason now. “I’ve… I’ve loved you for so long I-”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to be surprised. “You love me too?” He asks as if it’s the most impossible thing in the world.

“Of course I do. I love you so much… but I always thought that y-you only like to fuck me w-with no feelings involved.” He’s always thought this way. It didn’t make sense for Chanyeol to love him.

“That’s not true, Baek. That’s the farthest from the truth. I admit that I love fucking you, ruining you with my mouth, hands and cock. I love the way you cry for me. Do you know how pretty you are when you’re shaking? How beautiful you look when you come? There’s no omega who can even come close to the kind of beauty you have. But I also love you as a person. I love your smile, your laugh, I love the way you talk, everything!”

Baekhyun feels like he’s in a dream.

“You… you didn’t fuck me today though. I thought you might be tired of me…” He knows it’s stupid to still be thinking about that. But he can’t help how he feels.

“I’ll never be tired of you, Baek. That’s just a ridiculous thing to say.”

“You don’t know that. I’m older than you; you might find a prettier omega in the future…”

“Baekhyun, listen to me carefully.” The grip on his face tightens. “I love you. I love you more than anything and anyone in this world and I promise to you, that will never change.”

With that he presses their lips together. The kiss is soft, so unlike how they usually kiss; full of desperation. Baekhyun loves those kisses but he loves this one too. Chanyeol takes the omega’s lower lip in his mouth and nibbles on it lightly before pulling back.

“I’m sorry about this morning. I over reacted.” Chanyeol whispers the words against his lips. “I was just mad and so so jealous.”

Baekhyun pulls back a little so he can see the younger’s face properly. “You have nothing to be jealous of, Chan. I love you and want you. Whenever Changho is inside me, I think of you. I close my eyes and I pretend it’s you.”

Chanyeol seems surprised at this.

“You love my cock that much?” He’s back to being smug.

“Yes!” Baekhyun is truly shameless. “I love your cock so much. My pussy has been aching all day, Chan. I feel so empty.”

Chanyeol’s voice is low when he speaks. “Do you want me to fill it up? Right now?”

Baekhyun knows now is not the right time. He’s supposed to be outside, hosting a party! Plus, Changho is still waiting for him to come back, this is definitely the worst time to be getting fucked by his step son.

“Yes… please fill my pussy with your cock.”

That gets him another kiss and this time it’s harsh. Chanyeol’s lips are demanding as they suck on the older’s, his tongue forcing its way inside and extracting a moan out of the poor omega.

A kiss and the promise of finally having that cock inside him has slick starting to gather inside his cunt as he presses his legs together to get some sort of friction.

Chanyeol pulls away. “We don’t have much time.”

He grabs the hem of Baekhyun’s top and pulls it off in one go. The omega isn’t wearing a bra and his nipples stand up in the cold air.

Chanyeol groans when he sees Baekhyun’s upper body covered in his marks. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

He takes the twin mounds in his large hands and squeezes them. A little milk squirts out as the omega groans. “Will you… will you suck on them later? Please…?”

Chanyeol gives each rosy tip a wet kiss before he pulls back. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun is wearing some extremely tight pants so it takes Chanyeol one whole minute to get rid of them. He throws the offending piece of cloth on the marble floor and settles his hands on the omega’s hips.

“Lace is absolutely beautiful on you.” He’s referring to the tiny panties hiding Baekhyun’s small omega cock. It’s straining against the material, a wet patch right where the tip is.

It’s crazy but Baekhyun blushes at the words.

Chanyeol takes off the spoiled panties as he kisses the smaller again. Their lips stay connected as the taller starts walking backwards, hands guiding Baekhyun.

Baekhyun feels the love in his gestures and the thought that his feelings are reciprocated makes him even more aroused.

Chanyeol pecks his lips before pulling away. “Come here.”

He guides Baekhyun towards the washbasin and bends him over the counter. The smaller sees their reflection in the mirror. He feels how Chanyeol rests his hands on his ass and he sees the latter’s expression as he parts the cheeks.

The alpha’s eyes burn with lust as he looks at the wet, fluttering hole of his lover. He whispers “Beautiful,” as he traces the rim with one finger before he bends down to kiss the pucker.

The omega feels sparks go up his body at such minimal contact.

Chanyeol parts the hole with two fingers and pushes his tongue in as he starts licking up the omega’s insides. Baekhyun’s body trembles, no one has ever made him this crazy with their tongue alone.

He wants more though.

“Channie… please, your cock…”

The alpha groans into his pussy as he pushes hard and drinks up all the slick that’s dripping out. They have limited time though, so he pulls back afterwards.

“There’s no need to stretch me… I played a little earlier.” Baekhyun had been so desperate all day; he’d decided to fix the empty feeling by stuffing himself with a vibrator.

It was no match to Chanyeol’s cock though; the orgasm hadn’t been satisfactory at all.

The alpha chuckles at his neediness and without a word he unbuckles his belt, undoes his fly and pulls out the cock Baekhyun craves so much.

With a kiss on the smaller’s shoulder, Chanyeol guides his erection to Baekhyun’s wet pussy and pushes in.

Their groans mirror each other when the cock slams all the way in, the angle making it go deeper than usual. Baekhyun feels each bump of the taller’s length as he slowly pulls it out only to thrust it back inside. His tight walls squeeze around the cock as Chanyeol sets up a fast pace. The friction is delicious and everything is so wet.

There’s a pool of slick gathering on the floor beneath them and the imagery makes Baekhyun leak some more.

His toes are curled in pleasure, continuous moans dripping from his red lips as Chanyeol keeps pounding into him. The alpha’s cock fills him up so well, he feels as if his insides have molded themselves to remember the shape.

It’s truly the best feeling in the world.

“Baekhyun? Are you in there?” The handle on the door jiggles and a few loud knocks follow.

Chanyeol stops his movements and the blissed out couple turn to look at the offending piece of wood.

“Baekhyun?” It’s Changho.

With a smirk on his face, Chanyeol guides his hand to Baekhyun’s hair and forces him to look into the mirror.

He bends down to whisper into the omega’s ear. “Look at us. Look how beautiful you look filled up with my cock.” With that he resumes thrusting.

“Baekhyun?” Changho’s voice is louder this time.

“I’m here,” Baekhyun calls back but his eyes are focused on the mirror.

The omega finds their reflection mesmerizing; he’s naked completely, rosy skin on display. Meanwhile Chanyeol is fully clothed.

Baekhyun’s cheeks are flushed and his tits bounce with each push of the younger’s cock. His hair is a mess and his face is contorted in pleasure.

“Honey? What’s taking you so long? Are you okay?” His husband’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

Chanyeol shifts a little to leave a small kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder before he bites down on it. Hard.

The omega barely stops the moan that’s threatening to break free and shuts his eyes as the alpha quickens the pace of his thrusts. “I-I’m fine. I…I was with Changnim the whole time.”

He considers it a huge achievement that he was able to produce a lie in this moment. His happiness is short lived though, because Chanyeol’s grip in hair tightens and he pulls on it harshly. “Open your eyes and look at us.”

The omega obeys and moans a little when he’s met with the reflection of his lover thrusting into him, face twisted in pleasure.

“Honey, you sound a little weird. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Baekhyun can’t believe he’s conversing with his husband through the bathroom door while his son is pounding into him with his cock.

He gulps and tries to make his voice sound normal. Well, as normal as it can get with Chanyeol wreaking havoc on his pussy. “I’ll be out in a while… you should get b-back to the guests.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you.” He still sounds unsure but thankfully leaves.

The taller grabs Baekhyun by the waist and turns him around to sit on the counter instead. He parts the smaller’s legs and pushes his cock inside the gaping hole.

“I wish he could see how much of a slut you are for me,” Chanyeol groans as he holds onto the older’s legs and pistons his length in and out. “I wonder what his reaction would be. Do you think he’ll be mad and disgusted? Or will he join us instead? Maybe he’ll use your mouth while I fuck you cunt.”

It should be embarrassing but Chanyeol humiliating him like this is too hot. Baekhyun trembles and cries out at the imagery those words produce.

“Or what if we use your pussy at the same time? You’ll love that, wouldn’t you? Taking two cocks at the same time?”

Baekhyun has to admit that he’s thought about this before. Thought about having the father and son fuck him at the same time. Even though his heart is owned by Chanyeol, there’s nothing wrong in fantasizing.

His hands find their way around the taller’s neck as he starts kissing the exposed skin. He’s leaving marks of his own even though he knows Chanyeol has to go back to the party. He doesn’t care though.

The alpha’s grip tightens and he groans at the first scrape of teeth. But he doesn’t stop Baekhyun and even leans down a little for easier access.

Chanyeol’s cock drags against his walls and hits his prostate with each thrust and the smaller is already close to coming. He wants it to last longer though.

“It’s okay, we’ll have time later. Let go now.” Chanyeol starts rolling his hips as his knot starts forming.

Knotting him at this time is possibly the craziest idea. They need to get back to the party, Changho is waiting for his husband and someone might want to use the restroom.

They’re both clearly crazy though because Baekhyun doesn’t stop him as Chanyeol fucks his growing knot in and out of the tight pussy.

It’s at one particular thrust where the omega’s rim is stretched beyond belief that he comes. He throws his head back as his body shudders, rivulets of pleasure going through it.

His mouth is open in a silent scream and his vision is blurry with tears.

Baekhyun hasn’t even come down from his high when the knot locks them together and Chanyeol fills him up with streams of cum.

The feeling of being impossibly full has the omega coming all over again, his squirt not being able to escape now that the knot is blocking his entrance.

Chanyeol still hovers over him; the shirt he’s wearing is wet and clinging to his skin while he tries to catch his breath.

He laughs then. “How in the world are we gonna get out of here looking like this?”

It is a rather comical scene when they get out. Baekhyun is still hanging on Chanyeol’s dick, his arms and legs wrapped around the alpha’s front like a koala. His nudity is barely hidden as the younger holds him close while Baekhyun’s clothes are hanging off of his shoulder.

Chanyeol looks around the hallway before he steps out. They can hear people chattering and literally anyone who’s passing by could see them. Chanyeol turns and sprints to the opposite direction.

Taking the servant stairs was Baekhyun’s idea since all of the staff is busy at the party. They could still run into one of the maids though.

Thankfully they don’t and safely make their way to the first floor and into Baekhyun and Changho’s room.

They head to the bathroom and clean up while they wait for the knot to die down. When it does, Chanyeol doesn’t pull out immediately. Instead, he goes back to the room and finds Baekhyun’s stash of toys.

The alpha pulls his cock out and plugs the smaller to safely seal his cum inside. He then helps Baekhyun dress up and they make their way back downstairs.

xx

It’s later that night when they’re in bed and Changho is confused why Baekhyun is wearing clothes, a full pajama set at that.

He cuddles up the small omega and kisses his lips. Baekhyun responds and kisses back softly. It’s when the alpha’s hand slips inside his bottoms to grip at his small cock that the smaller pulls away.

“Honey… I’m too tired right now.” He pulls his husband’s hand out.

Changho leaves wet kisses on his cheek. “But I want you baby; I’m feeling very needy after seeing you in those tight pants all evening.”

The alpha manhandles him onto his stomach and goes onto pull at his pants.

Baekhyun panics.

He knows the older would never force him into anything, nor does he mind being fucked. The room is dark so he’s not worried about Changho seeing the marks on his body either.

What has him scrambling away is the fact that he’s still wearing that plug. That’s not even an issue, really. His husband has found him filled up with toys on various occasions.

The problem is that Chanyeol’s cum is still inside him. If Changho pulls the plug out…

“Wait!” His bottoms are halfway down his butt but he pulls them up again and sits up to face his husband.

The alpha seems genuinely confused now. “Are you okay, honey? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“I… I’m sore.” That’s not really a lie. “I’ve been s-sore since last night. My ass still hurts because… of the spanking.”

That’s definitely a lie. Baekhyun liked getting spanked.

Changho sits up, looking alarmed. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’m so sorry.” His hands go to the omega’s face and stroke it lovingly. “I’ll be careful from now.”

Baekhyun feels horrible for lying.

“It’s okay.” He leans up to sit on his knees. “I could suck you off?”

It’s the least he can do.

The omega is quite skilled with his mouth and he makes up for lying by giving the alpha a mind-blowing orgasm. He swallows up all the cum too.

After Changho falls asleep, Baekhyun gets up to leave. He finds his way to Chanyeol’s room. The young alpha is awake and waiting for him. Naked.

They don’t waste any time as the smaller strips and kneels in front of the younger.

Chanyeol fucks him all night. He takes him on the bed, against the wall, on the floor and in the bathroom. He eats out the smaller and fucks his tits after he drinks from him.

He covers the Baekhyun’s body in new marks and whispers ‘I love yous’ after each minute.

xx

A week later, Changnim says his very first word. Chanyeol has been trying for months to make the little one talk.

He says it when the family is having dinner while the youngest Park sits in his baby chair.

“D…dada.” Changnim giggles as he waves his hands. “Dad!”

Everyone laughs and celebrates but Changho finds it a little weird while Baekhyun is just amused and wondering when Chanyeol had the time to teach him that. They both clap at the baby’s achievement though.

Little Changnim is looking and holding out his hands towards Chanyeol as he keeps repeating “Dad.”

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up, Baekhyun’s always had a crush on his brother and wanted so bad to be a part of his friends’ group.  
Now at 19, he never would’ve thought this is how he’d end up being a part of them.  
He wouldn't change it for the world though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new story! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your lovely comments in the previous chapter. Unfortunately, there isn't going to be another sequel, I've used up all of my braincells for that. But! there might be a short drabble in the future so keep your eyes out for that.
> 
> PLEASE REFER BACK TO THE WARNINGS IN THE INTRO
> 
> Please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable.

“You’ve been a good boy while the hyungs were gone?” Chanyeol’s voice is soft, comforting and so fond.

Baekhyun nods eagerly. He’s been so good, he’s gone against all his needs and wants and has been the best boy for his older brother.

“What have I taught you, baby?” The taller bends a little to meet the younger’s eyes. “Use your words.”

The despair that falls him at disappointing Chanyeol is so huge, he hangs his head down. “Yes, hyung.”

“Hey hey,” There’s a big, warm hand on his face in an instant, tilting it upwards. “It’s okay.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are big and pretty. When they were kids Baekhyun had always been jealous. Now he just feels lucky to be the one person those eyes contain love for.

“Sorry,”

The hand on his face moves to the back of his head and tangles in his hair. “No need to apologize. But. Always remember to express what you feel with words, understood?”

Baekhyun hears the words and he understands them but his voice is lost as he feels the hand in his hair tighten. The simple, innocent gesture only brings memories that make him whimper softly.

Chanyeol’s hand in his hair as he pounds into the smaller. One of his hyung’s friends running his hand through soft locks as another one licks up the inside of baekhyun’s thighs. So many pairs of eyes on him as the little one cries for cock.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s deep voice breaks through his hazy thoughts. “Understood?”

“Yes, hyung.”

The hand moves further down to stop at his nape and squeeze a little. Baekhyun tries to but he can’t stop the moan that leaves him.

Chanyeol’s soft laugh fills the room around them as his other hand moves to clutch onto Baekhyun’s waist. “Someone’s feeling needy.”

It’s dangerous to be doing this in the living room with their mom at home. They don’t seem to care though.

“It’s your fault, hyung.” The pout on his lips is entirely too distracting. “You left me for so long.”

Chanyeol and his friends had gone on a college trip for five days and six nights. Usually they’d take Baekhyun wherever they went but this was an exclusive university event where only the students of their school could go.

The smaller had felt like he had gone back in time when he stood at the door and watched their car leave. He remembered how he was completely ignored by Chanyeol and the other hyungs when they were kids.

Chanyeol was three when Baekhyun came into this world. He fell in love with his tiny brother at first sight and swore to always be by his side. They were inseparable up until Chanyeol turned twelve and started hanging out with his new friends.

Little Baekhyun couldn’t understand why his hyung didn’t want to spend time with him anymore and tried to follow him everywhere. Chanyeol and his friends would find new ways to hide from the kid every day. There was a time, when Baekhyun was thirteen, that he hated Chanyeol.

He hated his brother for being so cool, pretty and charming. For being so unapproachable.

For making Baekhyun feel things he shouldn’t be feeling.

At fifteen, all he wanted was to be noticed by his brother. He didn’t think of his feelings as wrong. He wanted so bad to be a part of Chanyeol and his friends. He wanted them all to look at him, talk to him.

Ironic how, in the present, all four boys were hung up on every word that left the smaller’s mouth.

“Hyung is sorry for leaving the pretty baby for so long,” The hand on his waist feels heavy, protective. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up immediately. “Mom and dad are gonna be gone tonight.”

Chanyeol hums. “We’ve travelled seven hours in the car, baby. Everyone’s tired.”

The smaller’s shoulders droop in disappointment as he looks down. “But it’s been so long, hyung. And Baekhyunnie’s been so good. His… his pussy feels so empty.”

The taller pulls him in for a hug. “Oh no, we can’t have the baby’s pussy empty. Let me call the guys and ask if they’re up for it.”

Baekhyun snuggles close and breathes in the scent that’s purely Chanyeol. “It’s okay even if they’re not. As long as I can have your cock inside me. You can send them pictures later.”

But of course they’re up for it. They always are.

Baekhyun is their baby; they can’t have the little one unsatisfied.

xx

Baekhyun sits with his phone in his hands.

His skin is flushed pink all over as he waits for his hyung to call him. He jolts as the device starts vibrating and Chanyeol’s pretty face lights up the screen. Baekhyun picks it up immediately and brings it to his ear.

“H-hello.”

“Hey, baby. You can come join us now.”

Chanyeol and his friends are in the basement which is their usual place for hangouts. It’s furnished quite nicely with a large T.V, some comfortable sofas and a pool table.

It’s also the place where they wreck Baekhyun on a weekly basis.

“Okay.” He stands on shaky legs, the anticipation making him go insane.

Right before his hyung left for the college trip, he asked Baekhyun one simple thing. The younger was not allowed to touch himself or pleasure himself in any way. No orgasm till Chanyeol came back.

“Baby, I won’t be able to get off either, do you want hyung to suffer alone?” Chanyeol had said and of course Baekhyun agreed. Anything to make his hyung happy.

And so Baekhyun had gone a week without Chanyeol and without being able to cum.

“Baby?” Chanyeol’s voice is deeper on the phone. “What are you wearing? Did you put on the gift I bought you?”

His brother had bought a beautiful, pink set of lingerie for Baekhyun. Although the little one is usually shy but wearing pretty things for his hyungs and looking pretty for Chanyeol in general made him burn with desire.

“Yes… I wore a sweater over it though.”

Chanyeol tsks. “Take that off now and get your pretty ass down here.”

Baekhyun is quick to hang up and get rid of the sweater he wears. He looks at his body in the mirror and the combination of his pink hair with the pink lingerie and his flushed skin is overwhelming. He knows he looks good with the way the small thong does nothing to cover his ass and barely hides his rock hard cock.

There’s a small wet patch at the front and it’s embarrassing how he’s already leaking.

A lacy bra covers his nipples and Baekhyun brings his fingers to pinch at the nubs straining against the fabric. His own whimper turns him on and the baby rushes out of the room to go to the kitchen and grab some drinks.

Baekhyun only pours four glasses and arranges them on a tray. Even though he’s almost nineteen now, he’s never been fond of drinking. He doesn’t like the taste, it’s too bitter. He’d rather drink his strawberry milk.

Walking across the living room and towards the hallway that leads to the basement, while only wearing tiny lace that hides nothing… Baekhyun is turned on beyond belief.

This is where the whole family gathers each evening when every one’s home. And now Baekhyun is walking through almost naked.

Opening the door to the basement, he hears loud noises of the game coming from the T.V, accompanied by the voices of his hyungs. Baekhyun clears his throat before he starts climbing down the stairs knowing fully well that all eyes are on him now.

His steps are slow, skin flushed and eyes bashful. The baby doesn’t look up as he places the tray on the coffee table and steps back shyly.

“Baek,” It’s Chanyeol. “You look so pretty, sweetheart.”

His eyes find the taller who’s looking at him with his gaze full of lust and a very obvious tent in his pants. Looking around Baekhyun realizes that the rest of the three men also have their jeans straining at the crotch area.

Baekhyun feels immense pride at the fact that he’s able to bring out such a reaction from his hyungs. He remembers a time when he was starved for attention, for just one look from them.

Now they only have eyes for him.

“Baby, aren’t you going to greet everyone?”

He whispers out a yes and walks to the first person in his way. This hyung sits alone on an arm chair and Baekhyun stops just before him.

“Hello, hyung. Baekhyunnie is glad to see you again.”

The tall man stands up and puts his hands on the boy’s soft skin, running them down his arms and then his back. “Hyung is glad to see the pretty baby again too.”

He leans down to kiss the boy while his hands roam around the smaller’s body, squeezing and pinching the flesh.

Baekhyun feels his cock throbbing in his panties and his empty pussy clenching around nothing and is glad when the older pulls back and sends him off to the others with a loud slap against his naked ass.

Two of the hyungs are sitting on the loveseat and Baekhyun sits down between them. Words are exchanged as two pair of hands explore the smaller’s body. Fingers squeeze the flushed skin while tongues entangle with each other. Baekhyun is breathless by the time they’re both done with him.

He stands on shaky legs to finally walk over to Chanyeol who pulls him to sit down in his lap. Their lips find each other as the older moves one hand to rub at Baekhyun’s small cock through the panties. The smaller cries out and spreads his legs wider, the precum making a mess of the lace.

“Baby,” Chanyeol whispers against his lips. “Do you have any idea how pretty you look? You’re pink all over.”

“Baekhyunnie likes to be pretty for hyung.”

“And Baekhyunnie is the prettiest baby in the world.” His hand continues to rub at the smaller’s cock. “I wish I could keep you like this, dressed like this at all times.”

Chanyeol has pushed the fabric aside and now he’s rubbing the small cockhead with two fingers.

“When I graduate and get a job, we’ll move out together. We’ll live in a separate house where I’ll keep you dressed in just small, pretty underwear. Whenever I’m horny, I’ll just bend you over wherever we are, living room, bedroom, kitchen wherever. I’ll bend you over and push the tiny lace aside to look at your pretty pink pussy. And then I’ll fuck you right there. I’ll have you screaming and begging so loud, the neighbors can hear.”

Two of Chanyeol’s fingers softly rubbing at his cock and the dirty words being whispered in his ear are enough to have Baekhyun squirming and trying not to come.

“And when my friends come over, I’ll have you serve them naked. Maybe with a plug up your ass and my cum still warm inside you. Maybe you can sit under the table where everyone will feed you their cocks while they eat the delicious foods you made. How does that sound, baby?”

It sounds amazing. So amazing, Baekhyun is about to come.

“H-hyung… I’m close.”

The hand stops.

“Get up sweetheart.”

With a barely held back whine, Baekhyun manages to stand.

“Aw baby, don’t pout. You’ll get to cum later.” One of the hyungs teases and all the others laugh.

The baby flushes prettily and looks around to see all of them have their cocks out, hands stroking them slowly. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the sight. He hasn’t had cock in any of his holes for the past week; he’s bound to feel needy.

“Baek,” Chanyeol grabs his attention with his deep voice and Baekhyun realizes with some major disappointment that the taller’s cock is still safely packed in his pants. “How about we play a game tonight?”

“Game?”

Baekhyun just wants some cock. He wants it in his pussy and his mouth. Wants to feel thick cum leaking from his holes as he lies there with no energy left in his limbs.

But of course he’ll play a game for his hyung.

“Yes.” Chanyeol gestures to his friends. “The rules are simple. You have to make the boys come using just your mouth and hands and swallow every last drop.”

That’s… easy. And definitely fun.

There must be a catch.

His brother points to the T.V. “But, your time is limited. You’ll have to do it before the match ends. If you manage to do it in time, hyung promises to fuck you for as long as you want. If you fail… you’ll get no cock for the next three days.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. Chanyeol won’t do that. He can’t deprive his baby brother of cock.

“Hyung…”

“Baby, it’s already the second half.”

The smaller’s eyes fly to the T.V screen to realize he has about 36 minutes to make three of the hyungs come.

The pretty baby doesn’t waste a second as he rushes to the arm chair and drops to his knees in front of the tall hyung. He ignores the others laughing and immediately wraps his greedy hands around the big cock in front of him.

The shaft is long and veiny and Baekhyun doesn’t wait to bring it to his lips.

He licks around the head before taking it in his mouth to start sucking on it lightly. The older groans as his hands find pink hair.

“Fuck, baby. Missed your slutty mouth.”

Baekhyun just moans around his mouthful of cock and slowly starts taking more of it in. His pretty hands move down to rub at the hyung’s balls as he starts bobbing up and down the delicious length.

He doesn’t let himself focus on the time and just enjoys the feeling of cock filling up his mouth. Usually he’d have hands gripping his hair while whichever hyung it was would mercilessly fuck his throat. Baekhyun loves being used like that, loves it when his hyungs would use his holes solely for their own pleasure.

But that’s not what’s happening right now. Even though there’s a hand in his hair, it’s doing nothing to assist him. He’s gotta use his own capabilities to make the older cum.

Baekhyun raises himself up a little by placing his hands on the hyung’s thighs. Then slowly, he starts taking in the cock further inside till it hits the back of his throat. Baekhyun’s been trained enough to not gag anymore and expertly lets the shaft penetrate his throat.

The older groans and rolls his hips a little, almost choking the little baby and extracting out a filthy moan from him in the process.

Baekhyun pulls back entirely, takes a deep breath and dives right back in.

Tears blur out his vision as he starts fucking his throat on the shaft. It feels so good to have the length filling him up to the point that it’s all he can feel.

He’s short on time though.

With that thought, Baekhyun fastens his pace while his hands move back to the older’s balls, rubbing them and squeezing them softly; the resulting groans are like music to his ears.

He knows the hyung is close when his body starts trembling and he starts thrusting into the baby’s mouth. Baekhyun is out of breath and there’s a constant stream of tears running down his cheeks but he doesn’t stop.

He doesn’t stop till the older is cumming down his throat with an animalistic groan, gripping Baekhyun’s hair painfully tight.

The smaller doesn’t even get to taste the cum, the cock is so far down his throat. The older pulls out with a grunt, leaving Baekhyun gasping for air.

Immediately he feels a hand on his back, patting it softly. “Hey hey, deep breaths.” Chanyeol’s voice penetrates his senses and Baekhyun looks up to find the taller on his knees beside him. The other two hyungs also stand close, their eyes fixed on him while one of them has his phone out, camera recording everything that’s happening.

“T-time?” He croaks out as soon as he’s breathing normally.

“You have 23 minutes, sweetheart.”

Oh shit.

The hyung who was sitting in the armchair stands up and the seat gets replaced by another one, a hard, pink cock welcoming Baekhyun.

He gets in position again, this time more aware of his surroundings. Chanyeol’s hand is still on his back and a camera is still fixed on his face.

Baekhyun turns his focus to the cock. It’s not as long as the previous one but it’s definitely girthier. The baby’s mouth waters at the sight of pre cum beading at the top and he eagerly brings his tongue to lap at it.

He moans as the flavor fills his mouth, he didn’t get to taste the previous hyung’s cum, he’s not going to waste the opportunity now.

Baekhyun starts off with sucking the cockhead and tonguing along the slit so as to make sure he doesn’t miss any pre cum. He runs his tongue all over the cock before he seals his lips around the head and slowly starts to fill his mouth.

His lips stretch around the wide cock and whimpers leave his shaking body. The baby doesn’t waste any time to start deep throating, making sure to play with the hyung’s balls at the same time. He continues on till he can’t breathe anymore and till he’s sure that the older is close.

Baekhyun pulls back and the cock comes out with a pop, his hands instantly wrapping around the shaft to start pumping it. He wraps his lips around the cockhead and starts sucking the orgasm out of the poor man.

The hyung comes with a loud grunt, streams of cum gushing out of his swollen cockhead and filling Baekhyun’s mouth with the taste he craves so much. His hands continue on to stroke and milk out the very last drops, driving the older into overstimulation as the baby greedily drinks everything up.

He only stops when he feels Chanyeol’s hand move to his hair and he whispers, “Only nine minutes.”

One of them helps the blissed out hyung stand and move to the other sofa while the one with the camera takes his place.

He focuses the lens on Baekhyun’s face. “Come on, baby boy. You don’t have time.”

Baekhyun has never felt as desperate in his life as he does at this moment. He only has nine minutes to make this hyung come or he won’t be getting any cock for three days.

The baby is clumsy in his desperation, mouth sinking on the cock and gagging at once. Chanyeol’s hand in his hair guides him to pull out and then slowly sink on it again.

He starts bobbing his head up and down and suddenly feels confident enough to manage this on time. He’s brought back to reality when he feels a warm hand grab at his own cock.

Chanyeol rubs at his baby’s small cock. “Remember, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

Baekhyun tries not to focus on the pressure against his crotch and pay all of his attention on the cock in his mouth. He succeeds for a few minutes before he feels hands sneaking their way inside his bra to find his nipples. Fingers tug and pinch at the rosy nubs and the smaller moans around the length in his mouth.

“Three minutes.”

Baekhyun panics.

He starts bobbing his head as fast as he can, the cock thrusting in his throat and making the baby cry and whine. The pressure against his cock and nipples is entirely too distracting and his mouth is straining but he goes on.

“One minute…”

Baekhyun gets desperate. He takes his mouth out and holds it open while he uses both of his hands to pump the cock. The hyung is close, but not close enough to come in the next 45 seconds.

The baby doesn’t lose hope and only fastens his pace.

“Oh look, you got some extra time. The game is on for another four minutes.”

It’s as if his prayers get answered and Baekhyun moves his hands with more enthusiasm. It’s only after two more minutes that the older finally loses himself in an orgasm, cum successfully falling in the baby’s waiting mouth.

Some of it manages to land on his face and neck but Baekhyun is quick to use his fingers to gather all of the cum and bring it to his mouth.

He looks up at his hyungs with his lips swollen, eyes teary but a huge smile on his face.

Immediately there are hands all over him, touching and squeezing while they praise him and shower him with compliments. They tell him how he’s such a good, talented boy and how he deserves all the cocks in the world.

Baekhyun flushes red and squirms in his position, his empty pussy bringing attention to how turned on he is.

He turns to his brother with wide eyes. “Can Baekhyunnie please have your cock, hyung? Please, I’ve been so good.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer.

He stands and pulls the smaller boy up as well. One of the hyungs clears the center table as Chanyeol guides Baekhyun towards it.

He kisses the smaller once before gently pushing him down. “Hands and knees, baby.”

The baby can’t obey fast enough. He climbs on the table to get on all fours and pushes his ass up in air. Collective groans follow his movement and words of appreciation fill the room.

Baekhyun keens at the attention and arches his back a little more. “My pussy’s been so empty… please fill it.”

Chanyeol leans down a little to press a kiss to the smaller’s shoulder. “I promise you, your pussy is going to be full all night.”

All the hyungs gather around him and the sound of the lube bottle opening has Baekhyun moaning. The camera is put away and three hyungs settle on their knees beside the table, their hands going to the baby’s flushed skin.

His bra is pulled off and so are his panties.

Hands touch his skin all over; they spank his ass and thighs, pinch his nipples till he cries out and rub at his tiny cock to gather all the precum. Two fingers present themselves in front of his mouth and the baby opens it wide to taste his own cum.

He’s been touched by all of them so many times that he can easily differentiate between their hands. He can say this with 100 percent surety that Chanyeol’s hands are not on him right now.

Which is confirmed the moment he feels a large hand rest on his ass as a lubed finger probes at his puckered hole.

The finger traces the rim gently before it plunges inside making the baby moan loudly. The digit starts thrusting in and out without giving him the time to adjust.

A good thing too because Baekhyun is too impatient right now.

“Hyung… more.”

Chanyeol knows how Baekhyun likes to have his pussy full so he doesn’t hesitate to introduce two more fingers at the same time, rubbing at the tight walls and stretching the baby so well.

The hand on his cock starts rubbing faster as one of the hyungs leans down to bend a little and take one of Baekhyun’s pink nipple in his mouth. He starts sucking immediately while the other nipple gets twisted and pinched by rough fingers.

Continuous moans drip from the baby’s mouth as he trembles prettily. The fingers in his pussy find his prostate and start abusing it immediately.

Baekhyun wants to cry, he’s being touched and kissed everywhere and he’s so close to cuming.

“Hyung… Baekhyunnie wa-wants to cum…”

Chanyeol adds a fourth digit and jabs at the poor boy’s prostate. “Come then, sweetheart.”

The baby comes with a scream. He’s shaking and trembling but the hyungs don’t stop, not until they milk out the very last drop from his tiny cock.

Strength leaves his arms and Baekhyun drops his head to the table, pushing his ass out as an invitation. Soft hands and kisses litter all over his body as he breathes heavily; he’s still very much horny.

Can he finally have some cock please?

He’s about to voice out his request when he feels a sharp slap on his ass. He can tell from the force that it’s the oldest hyung. “Wanna taste his pussy...”

Another slap, this time on the other cheek. “Been so long since we spanked it too.”

The baby moans. He’s torn between wanting to have his pussy ate and spanked and wanting his hyung’s cock inside him.

He leaves the decision in Chanyeol’s hands.

“We have all night so…”

The next thing Baekhyun knows, Chanyeol is on his knees in front of the baby’s face and his cock is standing tall and proud. The smaller’s lips open on instinct and at the same moment he feels hands on his ass, parting his cheeks.

Baekhyun opens his mouth in a loud moan as a tongue licks at his lubed up cunt and Chanyeol uses this opportunity to shove his cock inside the pretty mouth.

Teeth nip at Baekhyun’s rim and his brother’s cock makes its way inside his throat. The baby lies there helplessly as he lets the hyungs use his holes.

Chanyeol is thrusting leisurely while the tongue in his pussy is insistent. Baekhyun enjoys the feeling tremendously but it’s over all too soon. The hands still hold open his cheeks but the tongue is gone as another hyung joins in on the fun.

The first spank lands right on his cunt and Baekhyun cries out, almost gagging on the cock. Three more slaps follow without a break and they leave the boy trembling.

He hears the hyungs laugh when he juts out his ass for more. He loves getting spanked, they all know this. He especially loves it when they abuse his pussy with their hands, hitting it till Baekhyun ends up cumming from the sensation.

Tears blur his vision as Chanyeol pulls his cock out and rubs it all over Baekhyun’s face.

“M-more… please more…” He wants to feel the sting again.

It’s a different hand on his pussy this time as a loud spank lands against his swollen rim. Baekhyun cries out and yet again asks for more.

Chanyeol tells him to count as he slaps his cock against the pretty slut’s face.

Two spanks on his ass cheeks and one on his pussy. “Th-three… four… five…”

Continuous slaps land on his pink cunt and by the time he reaches fifteen, Baekhyun swears he’s about to cum.

“I think that’s enough.” Chanyeol leans down to plant a soft kiss on the smaller’s parted mouth. “We’ll give you more later.”

Baekhyun can only nod, delirious with pleasure.

Chanyeol gets up to walk around the table and finally, finally Baekhyun feels a cock against his pussy. He moans at the sensation and pushes his ass back as he feels lube being directly poured where their intimate parts meet.

“Ready, baby?”

Chanyeol pushes in with such force, even the table moves. Collective groans fill the room as the baby’s pussy finally gets filled with cock.

The older starts moving at once, his cock dragging against the smaller’s walls and sending sparks of pleasure up his body. Hands return to stroke at his skin and Baekhyun basks in all the attention. He loves this feeling, Chanyeol’s cock inside him while all the other hyungs touch him and tell him how he’s the most beautiful baby in the world.

It makes him feel loved, so unlike his early teenage years when he would cry to sleep almost every night. Only wishing for his hyung’s love, his touch.

Some nights Baekhyun would lie back on the sheets and push his fingers inside his hole, imagining it was Chanyeol. He would purposefully leave his bedroom door slightly open, hoping his hyung would walk in on him.

And now? Now it’s Chanyeol’s fingers and cock inside him each night. Now they leave the door open because the thrill of getting caught turns them both on.

Chanyeol angles his hips just right and manages to find the baby’s prostate, his thrusts hard and perfectly calculated. Hands grip on his hips painfully as the older pounds into the smaller, wrecking his small pussy.

Baekhyun is already close.

He feels someone grab at his hair and pull his face up, a cock forcing its way inside his parted mouth without giving him a moment to breathe.

He now has two cocks pounding into him and he’s shaking with the effort to not come.

Chanyeol places one of his legs on the table and changes the angle to slide deeper inside the boy. He resumes his thrusting with a hard slap against Baekhyun’s ass.

The younger wants to ask for the permission to cum but his mouth is occupied. Of course, his hyungs know him too well, know how his body works.

“You can come, baby.” Chanyeol grunts out between thrusts and that’s all the motivation Baekhyun needs to let go.

This orgasm is more intense than the one before and shudders rake through his small body as his cock splutters out streams of cum. The pleasure is overwhelming; especially with the way both the hyungs are still pounding inside him.

He trembles and shakes as strength leaves his body and he’s being held up by various hands as the cocks inside him finally fill him up with their hot cum.

Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to swallow but he tries, most of the cum dripping out of his mouth and making a mess of his chin and neck. The hyung helps him clean it off with his fingers and feeds him the liquid slowly till the baby manages to swallow it all.

Chanyeol’s cock doesn’t leave his sore pussy as the older expertly picks him up and settles on the sofa. He arranges Baekhyun on his lap till the younger is comfortable and sits with his neck buried in his hyung’s neck.

Chanyeol whispers sweet nothings in his ears as the other hyungs clean up and take their own seats. Laughter fills the room as they all drink and focus on the game again; their baby safely tucked in Chanyeol’s arms, his pussy still full with cock.

The hyungs spend the night over and Chanyeol fulfills his promise of keeping Baekhyun’s pussy full all night. He fucks his baby again and again while the hyungs use his mouth and keep him satisfied with several spanking sessions.

Baekhyun feels blessed to have such loving people in his life.

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is old and not my best work but please leave feedback!
> 
> You can find me on twitter and cc
> 
> https://twitter.com/baekstars26
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Baekstars26
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
